


Smut Note

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: Smut Note [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, All the Smut, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Authors attempt at humor and puns. Soz, Bondage, Bottom L (Death Note), Bucking bronco, Cockaddicts annoymus hahaha, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Coming in Panties, Death Note Kink Meme, Dildos, Dirty talk and name calling, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drity videos, Epic Bromance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frosting, God Complex, God Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, If you nag me enough, Kira and L work together, Kissing, L and Light are sneaky little shits, L enjoys a moment of power, L gets off on dirty talk, L is addicted to the D, L is such a cock tease, L knows Light is Kira, Light BDSM, Light and L are in on it together, Light has a God Complex, Light is a tease, Light just wants his dick sucked, Light just wants to hit that, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Matsuda Is An Idiot, Matsuda is a voyuer, May Become a Series, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Ryuk's in it for the Lols, Ryuzaki and Light are such good 'friends', Safe Sane and Consensual, Seriously these boys are 50 shades of KINK, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sexual Punishment, Sexual Roleplay, Sneak Sex 101, Sneaking Around, So does Light, Spanking, Teasing, The Task Force are oblivious, The boys are finally caught!, These boys acting skills are LIT, Top Yagami Light, Topping from the Bottom, You had one job Ryuk!, breaking beds, hahahahaha, you read that right!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: The Death Note Kink Meme needs to be a thing again. Hence: SMUT NOTE. Readers are welcome to suggest prompts and ideas for these smutty stories :)All 11 prompts have now been filled, however, keep the prompts coming because I will be writing a second volume of smutty goodness!





	1. Busy

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions or smut ideas they want me to write please feel free to drop me a message here or on my Tumblr xxanotherlostsoulxx it is up to my discretion which prompts I will choose to write and the following should be respected:
> 
> No beastality.  
No watersports or scat.  
No switching. Light is top and L is bottom and that's the way it is in ALS world 😍  
No ageplay  
Strictly Light/L
> 
> Anything else is fair game! 
> 
> If I don't recieve many prompts or ideas I want to write about I will just write whatever pops into my perverted little brain. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L have a new toy to play with on a boring Thursday morning. Will the Task Force find out? Not likely...

Light was the sort of person who could hide any emotion behind a perfectly neutral, beautiful mask. None (except for L) could truly say they could read him or know what he was thinking or feeling, not even his family. 

Which was why it was so easy to fool the Task Force into believing he wasn't Kira and that he and L were not involved in a passionate affair that broke a thousand rules. L knew he was Kira but he protected him. L was in love with him and Light knew he was utterly in love with L Lawliet as well. Together they would set the world ablaze, all whilst outwardly appearing to be nothing more than a college kid and a young detective. 

But before any of that, they would have fun first… 

"Light-Kun, could you please pass me that pile of notes?"

Light turned to L and fixed him with a sizzling stare before he handed the pile of paper over to him. L was looking entirely too composed and that simply wouldn't do. Discreetly, he tapped the special app on his phone and delighted in the muted gasp L let slip from his lips as the toy buried inside his body began to pulse. 

"Ah! T-thank you, Light-Kun" L's face was flushed as he tried his best not to squirm. He took the papers from Light but they both knew he had no intentions of actually reading them. It was a rainy Thursday morning and they were more interested in playing their latest game with the special toy Light had recently acquired. 

"No problem, Ryuzaki-Kun" Light smiled sweetly as he amped the vibrations up a notch. The sex toy embedded in L's ass and nudging his prostate buzzed strongly for a moment and L's fingers spasmed as they curled around his coffee cup. He ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his cock throb against his jeans. To maintain composure whilst feeling such maddening pleasure was a true test of his acting skills. Perhaps he'd ask Light if he wanted to try it tomorrow… 

Matsuda, who was not more than two feet away from them, was, as usual, utterly oblivious. 

Light smirked as Mogi and Aizawa returned from another smoke break. The Kira case was lagging (obviously entirely due to his and L's sabotage) and moral was low. Even his father was reading the newspaper rather than reading through the autopsy reports of the latest batch of Kira victims. 

He was delighted and proud of L's ability to mask his emotions but he was determined to make his lover crack. He kept the vibrations to a minimum and leaned over L's desk. He let his fingers brush the back of L's arm and bit back a grin as he watched L's arm erupt in gooseflesh. 

"Yes, Light-Kun, can I help you?" L asked in that polite, bored drawl Light know knew he used when he didn't want to appear affected by something. 

"I need to borrow the stapler" Light flicked his eyes to Matsuda to see if he was paying attention then leaned in to breath a gust of hot air into L's ear. "If that's alright with you?"

L shivered at the feeling of Light being so close to him and fumbled for the stapler. He was starting to lose his composure and his devilish lover knew it. L felt a thrill run through him as Light amped things up a gear and 'casually' reached over to take the stapeler from his hands. Being a genius had its perks. In an instant Light had been able to judge the visibility of his lips against L's neck and determine the percentages of them being caught. He bit lightly against the juncture of L's neck before he abruptly stood and pulled away. He walked back to his own desk and watched through hooded eyes as L tried to subdue his tremors. 

To the outside eye L possessed all the power. He was the world's greatest detective who could mobilize every law enforcement agency on the face of the earth at his command, but Light knew better.

He'd seen L chained to his bed and he had forced screams and begs for mercy from those soft, pale lips. The world could think what it wanted about the Detective L because Light knew him in a way no one else could. L was his and he was L's. They were _made_ for one another. 

It was just one of the many things that made their relationship so… addictive and thrilling. They played games with one another, challenged one another and understood one another like no one else could. L and Kira were two sides of the same coin, after all. L got off on giving up power and Light got off on taking it. 

_'A match made in heaven. Or hell…'_ Light smiled sardonically at the thought as he toyed idly with his phone. He decided he'd wait until Watari returned with their tea before he played with their new toy again. Out of everyone here, Watari was the most likely to notice L's flushed face and frequent squirming. 

Watari appeared with the drinks cart and L flicked his eyes to him knowingly. 

_'Of course you know what I'm about to do'_ Light thought as he waited for Watari to begin serving tea. He tapped his phone and rammed the vibrating plug on maximum, his eyes burning as he watched sweat bead on L's forehead. 

"Sir… are you quite alright?" Watari frowned in concern as Ryuzaki gnawed at his bottom lip. Sweat beaded on his brow and he appeared rather flushed. 

"Fine" L ground out, "Thank you, Watari"

Watari's frown deepend. He was certainly not fine so he laid a hand against L's forehead. "Goodness! You're burning up, Ryuzaki!"

_'Heh, and I started the fire'_ Light toyed with the idea to lower the intensity but decided against it. He wanted to see L _squirm_. 

"I… I… oh _fuck_" L whispered as he tried to stop himself from coming. The fact that Watari was leaning over him just made it all the more exciting. Kira was playing with him and commanding his body to feel the most searing, addictive pleasure at his command and he loved it. 

"He's right you know, you don't look too good, Ryuzaki" Matsuda chimed in. Light kept his face carefully blank as he lowered the intensity to give L a little breather. Souichiro joined in the little examination and declared that Ryuzaki was obviously sick and that he should go and lie down for a when. 

"I'm… ah, f-fine, thank you, Yagami-San" L stuttered out unconvincingly_. 'I just feel like I'm about to shoot my load in my jeans because your son, who totally is Kira by the way, is toying with the sex toy in my asshole'_ the thought brought a bubble of laughter to his throat which he masked with a cough. "Thank you all for your concern but I am okay. It's probably just a cold"

"Hmm. I think a lie down wouldn't hurt, Ryuzaki" Light drifted over to his 'friend' and smiled down at him with innocent concern. "Things are slow here and if anything important happens I'm sure you will be informed right away. Shall we head up to your room? I could read to you, that always makes you fall asleep"

Watari smiled brightly at the suggestion. The two young men were obviously very close and the friendship between them had blossomed substantially over the last six months. Light was only two years L's junior and L's very first friend as well. 

"Maybe that would be for the best" L said as he wondered how the fuck he was going to get up without the entire Taskforce knowing he was hard as a rock. Light, the bastard, seemed to be masking his reactions to the teasing rather well. On closer inspection L realized Light had strategically placed a file so it was resting over his crotch as he stood. 

_'Sneaky. I like it'_ L thought with fond amusement. He informed the team he'd finish his tea and then head up to bed for a while. That seemed to satisfy them as they drifted off back to whatever they were doing. Light sat down next to L, keeping up the concerned friend act. 

"Light, please, I don't think I can take anymore" L whispered softly, "Please can we wait until we get upstairs?"

Light deliberated before locking his phone and slipping it into his pocket. L had done wonderfully and he really didn't want to push their luck too far. "Of course, Ryuzaki, War and Peace it is" Light sweetly added another sugar cube to L's tea for him, "I'm not surprised it sends you to sleep in record time"

Matsuda smiled at the two friends and thought how nice it would be if he could have a friendship like Light's and Ryuzaki's. Ever since Light had been reading to Ryuzaki the detective was sleeping at least a few hours every afternoon and the dark circles around his eyes were fading. How wonderful it must be to have such a strong friendship that could even cure insomnia! 

"I'm ready now" L finished the last sip of tea and smiled as he felt himself soften somewhat. Obviously that would change the instant he and Light were alone, but he'd had quite enough of playing 'hide the awkward boner' for one morning, thank you very much! 

"Okay then" Light stood up and announced to the team they'd be back in a few hours. Matsuda cheerily waved them off and wished L a good sleep and to feel better soon. 

As they left the room L turned to Light with a leer on his face. "I think I will be feeling better _real_ soon"

"Oh, I _know_ you will be" Light leered back. They forced themselves to wait for the lift, bodies thrymming with impatience. As soon as the lift doors closed Light slammed L against the glass and kissed him hard, pressing his semi-hard cock up against L's. 

"Oh god, Light" L groaned as he arched into that delicious friction, "I really thought I was going to lose it in there" 

Light snickered as he cupped L's head in his hands and kissed him. L's mouth opened to his and they sucked on one another's tongues in increasing urgency as Light continued to grind their hardening cocks together. 

"Ah! Fuck, Light! Mm, I'm so close" L choked out as Light pressed him harder against the glass. 

"You don't get to come until I say so, L" Light reminded with a nip to L's lower lip. "We've got a few hours before those idiots will expect us downstairs again. I plan on making you _beg_ for it"

L shuddered at the words and closed his eyes in contentment. The lift dinged and Light grabbed him out of the lift towards L's bedroom. Right on time, Ryuk was waiting for them. 

"Two apples and I'll go and delete the security footage" the Shinigami held out a clawed hand expectantly. 

Light rolled his eyes as he grabbed the apples from the fruit bowl on L's desk and tossed them to the Shinigami. "Pleasure doing business with you Ryuk, now scram. L and I are busy"

"I bet you are" Ryuk muttered as he shoved an apple into his mouth. This little arrangement L and Light had going on was great as far as he was concerned. It was amusing and he got a steady supply of apples for his security wiping services. It was a win/win! 

As L and Light locked themselves in L's room to get 'busy' the Shinigami hummed happily to himself and went off to the surveillance room…


	2. Bed breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilled prompt for Cocain3champagn3gasolin3.
> 
> Picking up directly after 'Busy', L and Light indulge in some rather vigourus sex, resulting in L's bed breaking. Will they get away with it? 
> 
> Of course they will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was literally written in like an hour.
> 
> The thing wrote itself and I was grinning like an idiot the entire time I was writing it. For context, I was writing it whilst having tea with my mother-in-law. 
> 
> Ohhhh yeeeeaaaaahhhh 😎

True to his word, Light teased and tortured L for well over an hour before he finally slicked his fingers up and began to prepare him to be fucked. 

"_Finally_" L groaned out, back arching as he felt those long, slim fingers slide inside them."You're such an asshole, Light"

Light quirked an eyebrow. "That's cute, I'm literally _in_ yours, L" 

L rolled his eyes. "Semantics. Anyway, hurry up, we only have an hour left!"

Light huffed at L's bossy demands and pushed another finger inside him. "You weren't this bossy or demanding when I was shoving my cock down your throat" he hummed in amusement as L began to pant and writhe beneath him. 

"Well, genius, my mouth was _Ah_! F-full!" L managed to sass back. "Oh fuck, Light! Please fuck me!" L tossed his head as Light began to scissor his fingers and stretch him open. It felt so good to finally relieve the ache inside him. Soon Light's perfect, thick cock would be inside him and hopefully if he continued to run his mouth he would fuck him hard. 

"Are you trying to get another spanking?" Light was more amused than annoyed as L continued to writhe on the bed. 

"If we had time that would be delightful. Alas, we do not. Now can you please just put your cock inside me and fuck me already!"

Light tsked and administered a stinging slap to L's ass. "Rude" he tutted as L bucked and whined beneath him. "You should not talk back to your god, L"

"Fucking bite me" L snapped back. He was entirely unsurprised when Light leaned forward, bending his body nearly in half, and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his hip. 

"Ahhh! Light!" The small sting of pain felt wonderful and L moaned as more precome oozed out of his weeping cock and slicked the skin of his belly. He'd gone as far as possible with pushing Light now and they both knew time really was a-wasting. The Task Force were idiots but even they weren't stupid enough to believe that L, someone who 'slept' for two hours each afternoon, just so happened to oversleep by a few hours. 

Light lapped at the lovebite he'd made bloom on L's pale skin before he pulled back. He twisted his fingers and pushed deeply, blunt fingernails brushing against velvety inner walls and searching for that hidden bundle of nerves. He knew he'd found it when L let out that whine and scrabbled to clutch at his arm. He effortlessly manipulated the spongy gland until his lover as gasping and sobbing in pleasure, precome ozzing steadily from his slit. 

Light slipped his fingers free and looked down at the flushed face of his lover with a sexy smirk. "Ready?"

L bit his lip. Should he push that little bit further? 

Hell yes he should. 

"I was ready an hour ago, you fucking _sadist_"

Light's eyes narrowed in equal parts lust and amusement. L clearly wanted it hard and he was more than happy to oblige. Without a word he reached for the lube and slicked up his cock. It throbbed deliciously and Light sighed in pleasure. Just to be a dick (pun intended) he sat back on his heels and stroked himself leisurely. L glared at him when he realised what Light was up to, thankfully though, he knew just how to get his own way. 

"Please, Light, please fuck me. I need you so bad" L reached for his own cock and began to stroke it in time with Light. "Mmm Light…" he locked his dark, sultry eyes with Light's and smiled in triumph when Light hissed and pounced on him, cock nudging against his hole as Light got into position. 

"Dirty little slut" Light snarled softly into L's ear. "Begging for Kira's cock. What would people think?"

L, who didn't give one single fuck what people thought, shifted his hips and shuddered as he felt the slick head of Light's cock rub against his twitching hole. "I know I am. I'm your slut, Kami-Sama" he whined in the breathiest and most submissive voice he could muster. Appealing to Light's god-complex was surely the way to get what he wanted. 

"Oh, L" Light moaned brokenly and braced himself, guiding his cock to just breach the first ring of muscle. "You know how hot that gets me. This is going to be very hard so brace yourself"

L was about to answer but his words evaperated as Light surged forward, his thick cock sinking smoothly to the hilt in one thrust. Instead of speaking, L let out a long, garbled moan as he gasped for breath and clamped down around the thick organ inside him. 

"Oh fuck _yes_" L hissed as Light immediately began to pound into him. Light grunted and hoisted one of L's legs over his shoulder so he could watch his cock sink in and out of that sinfully tight hole. L dug his nails into Light's shoulders and clung on tightly as the bed began to creak and groan beneath them. 

"So… fucking GOOD!" Light huffed out as he snapped his hips forward. "Fuck, your ass feels so fucking god, Baby, squeeze around me!"

L squeezed his internal muscles and flexed against Light, his body bouncing as Light continued to ram into him. "Light! Light! More! _Harder!_"

Light chuckled breathlessly as L's nails dug into his skin. They were both working up quite a sweat and the headboard was slamming into the wall. Dimly he hoped Ryuk was actually doing his job and keeping on guard duty. If he wasn't then they would have quite the problem in explaining the loud bangs and cries issuing from inside the room. 

As it was, Light couldn't care less. He couldn't care about anything other than his aching cock and throbbing balls as he lunged in and out of L's body. He could feel the hot, sweet coil of orgasam in the pit of his gut and knew it wouldn't be long before he was shooting out his come into L's body. 

"Light! There! Ah! More! Please!" L begged as Light suddenly grabbed his other leg and hooked it around his waist. From this position he penetrate deeper and they shared harsh, panting breaths as they gazed at one another, bodies straining for release. 

"Gonna come for me, Baby?" Light asked, flicking his sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes. 

"Yes! So close! Fuck me, Light! Fuck me like you want to want to _ugggn_! Break the bed!"

Impassioned by L's words, Light did just that. He lost himself to a mindless rut as he slammed into L, teeth gritted as he felt himself sear closer and closer. Neither of them heard the sharp **_crack_** of the slats breaking under the pressure since they were both too busy screaming one another's name as their orgasms ripped through them. Light cried out in glorious ecstasy as he pumped L full of his come, hips continuing to slam into him, and L was too busy jerking his cock and shooting all over his chest. 

"Ahhhh! Fuck! L!" Light was shaking with fatigue and strain as he thrust once more inside the convulsing heat and collapsed onto L's chest. "Fucking hell… that was so… what the?" Tiredly, Light lifted his head and peered at the ground. The bed was tilting. L was still too out of it to have noticed and simply continued to twitch and shudder under Light. 

"Babe, uh… I have actually broken the bed" Light snickered as he heard another ominious creak from below. 

"Haha, very funny, Baby" L sighed and stretched languidly before he suddenly felt the tilt as well. "Oh, shit we really have broken the bed…"

Gingerly, Light pulled himself out of L and they cautiously clambered off the bed to examine the damage. The change in pressure resulted in the beds sad demise as the slats gave out completely and the mattress crashed to the floor. 

"Well, fuck" Light scratched the back of his neck. "How are we going to explain this?"

*******************

30 minutes later, after a hasty shower and an even hastier brainstorming session, L and Light found themselves the focus of attention as they explained just why L's bed was broken and why L was a quivering wreck. 

"And then suddenly poor Ryuzaki-Kun just started choking on the donut! I didn't know what to do at first. I tried slapping his back but he was going blue in the face and… " Light, with a performance worthy of an Oscar winning actor, summoned tears to his eyes, "I remembered the Heimlich Maneuver so I did it but I must have done it too hard because we both ended up falling back on the bed and broke it. I am so sorry, Watari-San, I will, of course, pay for the damages…"

"Nonsense, Light! You will do no such thing!" Watari shook his head and hurried over to examine L's torso for any cracked ribs. L winced and moaned as Watari dug his hands into his belly but the old man was relieved when he found no obvious injuries. "Thank goodness you're alright, Ryuzaki. You really must learn to eat more slowly" Watari scolded as L continued to act 'traumatized' by his donut-induced near death experience. L nodded and did his best to look contrite. 

"Wow! You're so lucky you don't have any broken ribs, Ryuzaki! You too, Light. You saved Ryuzaki's life!" Matsuda gushed, eyes sparkling as he hailed Light a hero. 

"He certainly did, Matsuda-San" L hunched his shoulders as if embarrassed, "I'm so grateful to you, Light-Kun" he turned wide, soulful eyes to Light and gave a trembling smile. 

"Don't mention it, Ryuzaki-Kun, I'm just glad you're alright" Light smiled sweetly at L and a look passed between them. Both bit back smirks as they thought_ 'They actually bought it!'_

Mogi and Aizawa clapped Light on the back and proposed a few drinks to celebrate his heroism. Light, being Light, obviously accepted. 

"I think it's safe to say we might as well finish for the day. We have had no new leads and Ryuzaki appears to be in a state of shock" Watari continued to cluck over a 'shocked' Ryuzaki as he bustled the rest of the Task Force out of the door. Light glanced at L and shot him a discreet wink. 

L hid his smile as they left and turned to Watari with large, sad eyes. "Could I have some cake to steady my nerves, Please?"

Watari sighed in a put-upon way and nodded his head. "I'll go and get some now, and then we will have to order you a new bed…"

"Not to worry, I sleep better with Light-Kun anyway. He already said he doesn't mind if I bunk in with him" L smiled slyly. It didn't matter if there were at least twenty other beds in HQ to sleep in, the bed he wanted to be in was one shared with Light... 

"Of course" Watari smiled and ruffled L's hair affectionately. "And to think you were once so convinced that boy was Kira…"

L didn't even have to force a laugh. "I know. Crazy, right?" L shook his head and smiled. "There are not many things I would admit to being glad I was wrong about, but that is one of them. Light-Kun is my dearest friend along with you, Watari" 

Watari beamed in happiness before hurrying off to get L's cake. L spotted Ryuk doubled over in laughter as he perched on top of the monitors. He pulled out his phone and shot Light a victorious text message:

_ **'He bought it. I'm sleep ing with you from now on ;) p.s don't be too long out, I think we need to christen our new bed! x'** _


	3. Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light celebrate their 'Bromance' on Valentines day 😈❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is for my wonderful partner, who loves reading my smut lol. Love you, Baby ❤

Being Kira whilst being part of the Kira Task Force wasn't particularly challenging for Light. Fucking L whilst maintaing the pretence of a 'relationship' with Misa and keeping Rem from writing his name _was_.

But Light enjoyed a good challenge, and so far he'd been able to string along Misa and Rem by simply telling them he was getting close to Ryuzaki to throw him off scent. Misa bought it instantly (obviously) but Rem had been more skeptical and called him out after she'd witnessed them kissing in one of the less used corridors. 

"Oh, Rem, I don't like him that way" Light had scoffed at her concerns. "I'm simply fooling him into complacency by faking sexual interest in him.Of course I'd rather be kissing Misa, but it simply isn't possible. It's imperative for both of our sakes I keep L off our backs and what better way of accomplishing that by keeping him on his?"

Rem still had not been 100% convinced but she had ceased her questions and accepted it. Light knew that in the long term he'd have to get rid of both of them for good and he knew he and L could easily accomplish that. But for now, he needed Misa and her eyes. As soon as he and L had steered the Kira investigation where they wanted and found a suitable scapegoat, they'd put their plan to get rid of Misa and Rem into action. 

Rem loved Misa. How did one kill a Shinigami? According to Ryuk, who wanted Rem gone as much as they did, By tricking that Shinigami into killing to prolong the lifespan of a human they favored. Easy-peasy. All they had to do was organize Misa's kidnapping and death via the Death Note and gallant, stupid, Rem would rush to her rescue and seal her own fate. 

Light smiled as he thought over his and L's latest plot before he turned his attention back to the girl whose death he had just been thinking of. 

"That's nice, Misa, I'm glad your shoot went so well" 

"Awww, you're so supportive of MisaMisa!" Misa pressed a sticky kiss to his cheek and Light, through sheer will and perseverance alone, did not grimace. 

_'God sake, how much longer? I want to get back to L!'_ Light forced a smile as Misa began to coo over the roses he'd bought for her. It was Valentines day so he could hardly get around not buying her roses and going on a date with her without pissing Rem off. 

L, whilst completely understanding of the situation, had still persisted in sulking and had hardly spoken to him before he'd left for this travesty of a date. So he'd pissed L off which was something he'd rather not do since he actually loved him. 

_'im going to buy him some chocolate and pick up that gag we spotted last week. He's definitely going to like **that**'_

"And then I-" 

The sound of Misa's phone blaring some tacky pop-song cut through the conversation and Light inwardly cheered. 'Please be work. Please be work so she can fuck off!'

"What? Today? But! It's Valentine's Day and I'm on a date with my boyfriend" Misa whined into the phone. She actually teared up a little and pouted before slamming the phone down on the table and reaching out to hold Light's hand. 

"My manager says I have to do the lipstick commercial today… I don't want to"

"You should do it, Misa, your career is important" Light was quick to reassure, "Besides, I've had a lovely time on this date anyway and I should be getting back soon…"

"Me too!" Misa's mood changed like the wind. "Thank you for being so understanding, Light. I love you!"

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Misa simpered over him. Rem, who was at her usual post and glowering down at him, said nothing as Light smiled back sweetly and told the idiot he loved her too. 

"See you later, Light!" Misa waved at Light as she hurried off to meet her manager. Rem, her ever loyal guard dog, lumbered after her. 

"Finally!" Light shot up from the table and quickly paid the bill. It was only 2 pm so if he hurried he could get to the sex shop and the chocolatier before L got too pissy at his absence. 

****************

When he returned to HQ it was to the news that yet another fifty people had been slain by Kira. 

Light kept his face somber and serious as he pretended to be shocked and appalled by the 'merciless' killing, whilst inwardly wondering if he put a hand over his heart and said 'OH NO!' dramatically would he be believed. 

The sad answer was that _yes_, he probably would. 

"Any new leads at all? Or does Ryuzaki-Kun believe that Kira's power has been transferred again?" Light asked as he and his father walked through the corridors to the main office. He'd already stashed L's 'private' gift in their room but was clutching the box of chocolates under his arm. 

"Yes, he has compared these deaths to those committed by the previous Kira and there are glaringly obvious discrepancies between them. I don't like to say this, Light, but… it is beginning to feel like we will never catch Kira. It's been a year already…"

'You're right there, Dad, you will never catch Kira' Light thought smugly, 'Still, L and I are having fun playing all of you and we aren't ready to throw in the towel yet. You'll catch your Kira, it'll just be the wrong one'

"Dad, I know it seems that way now, and I know how frustrating it is, but I have faith in Ryuzaki. I have faith in all of us and justice. Kira will slip up and he will be caught, I just know it"

Souichiro smiled at his son's righteous determination and felt a little guilty. "You're right, son, please forgive my… weakness"

Light smiled as he excused his father. "Dad, it's alright. Ryuzaki-Kun and I talk about the case a lot and we've both said the same thing more than once but… we can't give up now!"

They arrived at the main office and Souichiro scanned them in. "Oh, those chocolates look nice. Did Misa give them to you?"

"Yeah, but you know I'm not fond of sweet things and since Ryuzaki-Kun doesn't have anyone to give him gifts I thought I'd give them to him"

Souichiro paused and gave his son a look. Was his boy really so innocent he didn't realise how such an act could be misconstrued? 

"What?" Light asked 'cluelessly' "Oh… you think I shouldn't give them to him in case people get the wrong idea?" Light made sure to look a little hurt and Souichiro was quick to reassure him that no, no one would get the wrong idea and if they did he would be the one to set them straight (pun intended) 

L glanced up from his screen as Light and his father arrived and he bit back a smile at the huge box of chocolates Light had under his arm.

"Here, Ryuzaki, these are for you. Misa bought them for me but I don't like them" Light passed L the chocolates and noted the confused glances between Aizawa and Mogi. "Ryuzaki-Kun and I were researching the origins of Valentine's day last night. Did you know when it was first established it was based on the principle of celebrating all kinds of love? Family members and friends would buy one another gifts, so I thought I'd give these to Ryuzaki because he's my friend"

"Aaaaaahhhh" Mogi nodded his head. No, he hadn't realised Valentines used to be about celebrating platonic and familial love, but if Light said it was then it was probably true. The kid was a genius and he knew stuff like that. 

"That's so cool! You're celebrating Bromance!" Matsuda grinned as he admired the box of chocolates. "You're gonna have to give something nice to Light too, Ryuzaki"

L popped his thumb in his mouth. "I will indeed. Thank you very much, Light-Kun"

"You're welcome" Light gave a 'friendly' pat to L's shoulder and excused himself to go and use the restroom. He shot L a meaningful look before he closed the door behind him. 

L waited five minutes and sampled a few of the chocolates. They were delicious and a sudden naughty idea popped into his head. He knew exactly what nice thing he could give Light! He popped a few of the chocolates into his pocket before mumbling to Watari about wanting to go and find something nice to give Light. Charmed at the idea of L wanting to find something nice to give to his friend, Watari excused him and promised to keep a watch on L's computer for him. 

L hurried down the corridors to 'the bathroom' he and Light always used for such trysts and grabbed the chocolates from his pocket. They were already starting to melt. 

"Yeeesh, seriously, L?" Ryuk moaned as L crooked a finger at him. The Shinigami had been amusing himself by poking his head in and out of the lift. 

"Yes, Seriously, Ryuk" L replied, "Unless you don't want that crate of apples I ordered especially for you…"

"I do! I do! What do you want me to do? Keep watch! No problem, gimme the apples, L, it's been three days!" Ryuk whined as he flapped over to L's side. 

L smirked, thinking how fortunate he and Light were that Ryuk was so easily entertained and bribeable. "I know, your symptoms will probably start soon. If you could just keep watch for twenty minutes or so, that would be fantastic. The crate of apples are in lift seven"

Ryuk cheered and propped himself up against the toilet door. If any of the Task Force tried to enter he would alert L and Light and they would probably come up with an excuse off the fly, just as they'd done countless times before. 

'_Jeez, these lot really are stupid if they can't see those two are screwing one another!'_ Ryuk thought as L slipped inside the toilets. 

"There you are" Light purred and pulled L to him for a kiss, "What took you so long? Are you still mad at me, Baby?"

L smiled as he shook his head. "I was waiting for some chocolate to melt, actually. You see, I was thinking about something nice I could give you and then inspiration struck. I'm going to give you a blowjob whilst sucking chocolate of your cock. I'd say it is going to be nice and slow but... We both know it won't be. I love when you fuck my face, Light" L lifted a chocolate coated finger to his lips and sucked it teasingly. "What better way than to enjoy the gift you've given me?"

Light felt his cock twitch at the words and his breath quicken. That definitely sounded good to him! His eyes were glued on L's finger as he glanced up at him coyly through big, dark eyes. "Fuck" Light cursed as his dick began to harden. "I need your mouth on me right fucking now, L" he pulled L into a cubicle and leaned against the wall. He smirked as L immediately dropped to his knees and began to unzip his fly. 

L wasted no time in taking his cock in hand and licking the tip of his dick, moaning at the taste of pre-come as it smeared across his lips and tongue. 

"You're such a _slut_ for cock, aren't you, L?" Light moaned as he gazed down at that clever pink tongue lapping across his slit. 

"Yes, but only for _yours_" L breathed his breath ghosting against the flushed skin of Light's cock and making it throb. 

"Damn right only for mine" Light carded his fingers through L's hair and grasped the base of his skull. "Are you going to be a _good_ boy for me, L?"

L's breath hitched and he hastily nodded his head. "I will be so good for you, Light" he whispered raggedly, mouth watering at the thought of smearing chocolate all over that perfect cock and sucking it off. He worked the melted chocolate over Light's cock until it was completely covered. 

L shuffled forward and smiled up at Light as he crossed his arms at the wrist and held them behind his back. Light nodded his approval before pushing his hips forward and brushing the slick tip of his cock against L's lips in a blatant tease. 

"How bad do you want it, my little slut?" Light rasped as he slowly stroked L's lips and smearing pre-come and chocolate all over them. 

"So badly. Please give it to me, Light. I want to choke on your dick"

Light snorted. "You're too much of a whore to choke on _anything_. You'll suck me down to the root without so much as a gag"

L whimpered at the words and felt the urge to palm his swelling cock through his jeans. Of course he wouldn't be doing that. This was Light's gift and he knew Light would reward him later after work. L opened his mouth obediantly and stared at Light, silently urging him to just fuck his mouth for all he was worth. 

"Come on then, cocksucker, show me how good you are" Light forced L's jaw open wider and pushed himself inside that molten heat. L let out a throaty groan and dipped his head, taking Light right down to the root without a gag just as Light said he would. 

"Such a good little bitch. Clean it off for me" Light hissed as he began to piston his hips and pup in and out of L's mouth. He knew he wouldn't last long and he didn't care. He needed to shoot down L's throat. 

"Mmmp!" L gurgled around his cock, his face flushed with excitement as Light's balls slapped into his chin with the force of his thrusts. He used his tongue to scoop up all the chocolate he could find and breathed heavily through his nose. Light was pushing just past his tonsils and it felt amazing. His toes curled as Light began to growl out obscenities and he sucked harder to urge him on. 

"Ah! Ah! Fuck!" Light's body was trembling and straining and he clutched L's head tighter. He skull fucked him with mindless intent and L felt his cock pulse with desire. "Gonna come! Fucking swallow it!"

L drew in a deep breath through his nose and stared up at Light's face. It was frozen in an intense grimace of pleasure that was beyond beautiful. '_Come on, Light, you're so close. I want to choke on your come'_

"Fuck! Arrrghhh!"

L's wish was granted as cock slamming into him suddenly seized and throbbed. He shuddered as the first jet of warm, salty come spurted out into his mouth and he swallowed it down at once. Combined with the sweetness of the chocolate, it felt amazing and L swallowed each spurt with relish. Some dribbled out the corner of his mouth as Light began to rock his hips, jerking in and out to prolong his orgasam. 

"Shit… oh shit" Light whimpered and leaned his head back against the wall as the final waves of pleasure washed over him. L hummed around his mouthful and tenderly curled his tongue around the head to scoop up any remaining beads of come. "L… fuck, Baby, you need an award for _that_'

L swallowed his last mouthful and released the throbbing, softening cock from his mouth with a wet pop. He didn't speak though, he simply uncrossed his wrists to hold Light's cock gently and continued to slowly lap up any come and chocolate left.

"Oh, Baby" Light shuddered as he felt L press a kiss to his shaft. "You're so good to me"

L's lips curved into a smile and he kissed up the vein until he reached the glands. He knew Light was probably feeling too sensitive for a kiss there so he used just the tip of his tongue to dart into that slit. Just one more taste before they had to get back to the drudgery of work. 

Light shuddered and shied his hips away slightly. That sucking mouth had brought multiple orgasms from him before but unfortunately he knew they didn't have time for it. "Good boy. Do you want me to grant you permission to come?"

L's eyes flew up to his in surprise. He eagerly nodded his head, not willing to let this opportunity pass him by. Usually Light would expect him to wait until their next break. 

"Please can I?"

Light smiled indulgently and nodded his head. "Come for me, Baby, but remember to clean up your mess afterwards"

L shuddered and hastily pulled his jeans down his hips. Last time they'd done this he'd came all over the cubicle wall and licked it up and Light had loved that. L took himself in hand, gasping at how wet and sensitive he was, and began to stroke gently. "Mm! Light!" He glanced up at Light for direction. Even now the game was still on. He couldn't come until Light said so. 

"Harder. Faster, L!"

L wrapped his fingers around the shaft of his cock and squeezed, hips bucking and a whine spilling from his lips as he began to fuck his fist. 

"So fucking _hot_" Light groaned as he watched the foreskin slip back and forth over the shiny tip of L's cock. L was breathing heavily, little whines falling from his lips that alerted Light to the fact he was very close to orgasam. 

"Shoot all over the wall" Light commanded, eyes fixed on that slim hand flying over the straining flesh. 

"Ha! Ahhhnnn! Light, oh fuck! I'm-" L clenched his teeth and cried out as he felt his release smash through him. He wasn't aware of much as he trembled on his knees, come spurting out to paint the wall in front of him. The pleasure was so intense he lost his balance and clutched at the wall with his free hand desperately. His balls throbbed with satisfaction as he milked out the last of his orgasm and slumped heavily against the wall. 

Light smiled down at the thick streaks of white L had left on the dark blue wall. "Lick it up"

L's breath hitched and a tremor ran through him before he slowly got to his knees and leaned into the wall. Slowly, he dragged his tongue up each line of come and scooped it up. He flicked his eyes to Light and moaned as he swallowed. 

"Oh fuck" Light moaned weakly. If only they had the time to go again! 

L finished his 'cleaning' and sat back on his heels, a cheeky smile on his face as Light continued to stare at him dazedly. "Did you like your gift, Light?"

"Gift?" Light stammered, his head still well and truly in the gutter and images of that pink tongue scooping up come flashing through his mind. 

"Why yes, to celebrate our… what did Matsuda call it… '_Bromance_'" L's voice was raspy due to their previous activities and Light knew they'd be lucky to get through another few hours before they snuck off again.

"Oh, it was a _fantastic_ gift, Babe, and I have something else for you that I know you will love" Light used the palm of his hand to cover L's mouth and L's eyes widened in excitement. Light had bought him the gag! 

They dissolved into giggles as they hastily clean themselves up between hungry kisses and dirty promises of what was to _come_ later. Once the cost was clear and they'd composed themselves, they returned to HQ with blank, innocent expressions. 

"Starting to wonder if you'd fallen down t he loo, Light" Matsuda chucked as he handed him a coffee. "What took so long?"

Light smiled sweetly as he accepted his drink. "Oh, Ryuzaki-Kun was just giving me a gift…"


	4. Shut up, L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light just wants to read his book. L just wants attention. They find a compromise that results in Light shutting L up. Literally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Anon for this prompt, it's one of my favourite ones yet :)

Light was trying to read when the humming started_ again_. He turned to L and looked at him in annoyance. Was L deliberately trying to wind him up? He'd been humming the same song for over an hour now as he typed away at his laptop. 

"L"

L looked up from his screen and smiled at Light. "Yes, Babe?"

"Can you please stop humming that stupid song" Light grumbled. It was a stupid (though admittedly catchy) tune featured in Misa's new makeup adverts. 

"Why? Am I annoying you?" L tilted his head and widened his eyes 'innocently'

"You know you are, Brat" Light wasn't buying the innocent look for a second. "I am actually trying to read here and I'm finding it distracting"

L had the grace to smile sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Light. I'll stop now"

"Thank you" Light turned the page of his book and settled back against the pillows. It was raining outside and the sound of water hitting the windows was quite soothing. It was nice to enjoy some quiet downtime with L. They spent the majority of their free time either fucking, plotting or writing in the Death Note together. 

Light had approximately 10 minutes of peace before L started humming that blasted song again. Light huffed in annoyance and threw his book at him. 

L barely had time to duck for cover. "What the fuck, Light?" He peered up at Light with sad eyes. "That could have hurt me you know"

"Your humming is hurting _me_" Light's eyes narrowed as a wicked idea came to his mind. "In fact, I think it would be for the best if I just made you shut up, L"

L gulped, a thrill running down his spine. He knew what that sultry purr and the gleam in Light's eyes meant. As expected, he'd gotten under Light's skin. 

"Hmm. You could try" L countered cockily. "I don't rate your chances of success highly. Maybe only 3%"

'_You've probably been planning this since we've come upstairs. You want to wear the gag again, don't you?' _

"Get on your knees and crawl to the box under the bed. Take out the gag and bring it to me"

_'Fuck, yes!'_ L pushed his laptop away from him and dropped to his knees at once. He could feel his cock twitching in excitement as he crawled across the floor to the bed. He rumoaged around in their black toy box until his fingers grazed over cool latex. He pulled the gag out and quickly returned to Light with it. 

"You've been a very bad boy, L. You've been planning this, haven't you?"

L lowered his eyes meekly and nodded his head. "Yes, Kami-Sama. I'm sorry"

Light snorted at L's 'shy' act. "I'm sure you are, but you still need to repent for distracting your god from his reading"

"I do" L nodded, "How would you have me repent for my grave sins, Kami?"

_'Oh, L, you are so fucking perfect'_ Light thought as he ordered L to strip. L clambered off the bed and practically tore his clothes off. Once fully naked, he stood with his hands by his sides and eyes fixed on Light's face. 

"You dare to look at me?!"

L instantly dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Kami-Sama. I've been really naughty haven't I?"

_'Aaaahh so that's what he wants…'_ Light leaned over the bed and grabbed the sleek, black paddle from the box. L's eyes glittered as he saw what Light had in his hands. "Yes, L, you have and naughty boys need a good _spanking_"

"Yes, Kami-Sama, they do" L whispered breathlessly with excitment. 

"Mmm. I've heard enough from you. Come here" Light laid back against the bed and crooked his finger at L. 

L darted onto the bed and tried not to grin as Light forced the ball into his mouth and tied the string firmly behind his head. "Much better. See? Told you I could shut you up"

"Mmmppph!" L tried to speak but the lump of plastic in his mouth was unyielding. 

"Can't hum that stupid song with this in your mouth now can you" Light chuckled as he admired how the black leather and plastic contrasted and complimented his lover's pale skin. He did so enjoy seeing L dressed in black. 

"Mphh" L shook his head, eyes dark pools of lust as he gazed at Light adoringly. 

"L, you didn't wear those panties today, did you?"

L shook his head slowly, a smile curling on his lips. 

Light smirked. "You're wearing panties every single day next week, L"

_'Oh fuck… how am I going to survive that?!'_ L quivered as he nodded his head, resigned to his fate. 

"Honestly L, you list of things to atone for just gets longer and longer, doesn't it. Come here and lay across my lap"

L shuffled forward and draped himself across Light's lap easily. He hoped Light was going to let him come because he was so hard it hurt. Light said nothing as he stroked the pale, unblemished skin of L's ass and L relaxed into the touch. Part of him knew the sharp, sweet sting of the flogger could happen at any moment but that was just part of it. The anticipation made him squirm. 

"Slut" Light admonished with a light slap to his ass. "Squirming all over me. I bet you won't last through ten strokes and you'll be humping my left and coming. Pathetic"

_'I won't if you carry on talking like **that**, Light!'_ L thought as his squirms increased. Light was just teasing him now, stroking the soft leather flogger over L's skin until it prickled with goosebumps. If he could talk he would be begging by this point. 

A sudden burst of glorious pain and shock smashed through him and L bucked and howled, eyes watering as Light brought the flogger down hard. His cock pulsed and he thrashed in Light's hold. 

"You're getting twenty of these, L, so I suggest you settle down and get used to it" Light informed as he administered another stinking blow. 

"Mmmmmppph! Fppphh!"

Light smirked and stroked L's back with his free hand to calm him. "You know what to do if it gets too much, Baby"

L did know. All he had to do was dig his fingernails into Light's left wrist and it would stop immediately. He didn't want it to stop though. 

With each slap against his skin L felt himself pushed closer and closer to the edge. He ground his cock against Light's leg, drool spilling from around the gag as he writhed in pleasure. Light smirked at the red marks all over L's skin and gently traced one of the welts. It felt hot to the touch. 

"You've done well. That's ten. Think you can handle another ten? Nod or shake your head to answer"

L nodded his head. He knew he'd probably come well before he received his next ten, but that appeared to be fine with Light since he hadn't commanded him not to. 

"Alright then" Light deliberately chose a spot he'd already struck and brought the flogger down hard. L made a noise somewhere between a choke and a scream and Light laughed darkly as he felt L tense and then warm wetness pulse against his leg. "Such a whore. Eleven spanks and you're shooting your load"

L whined at the words, his hips indulating as he experienced one of the most intense orgasams of his life. His ass felt like it was on fire and it just felt endless. He continued to grind against Light's leg until finally the waves of pleasure began to ebb away. 

L slumped in Light's lap and breathed raggedly through the gag as Light tenderly stroked the sore skin of his ass. "You did really well, Baby." Light reached over to the bedside cabinet and took out a jar of Aloe Vera slave he'd bought in special for aftercare. "This will soothe the sting" he whispered as he spread the cooling cream all over L's red ass. 

L moaned, eyes fluttering shut in relief. Sitting down for the next few days was probably going to be a bit awkward but he'd manage. Once Light was satisfied L's ass was sufficiently covered, he took the gag of and helped L to sit up. L winced at the oresseure against his backside and scrambled into Light's arms for a hug. Light smiled and wrapped L in his arms, aware L always got a bit clingy and emotional after an intense scene. 

"You okay, Love?" He whispered as he nuzzled L's neck. 

"I'm fine. Love you" L rasped, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Light chuckled as L dozed off in his arms. He waited until L was fast asleep before cleaning them up and tucking L back under the covers. 

As L's soft, sated snores filled the room, Ligh t smiled in satisfaction and picked up his book. At least from now on he knew a good way to shut L up… 


	5. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L decides to play a game with Light but Light plays right back... And Light plays to *win*...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is for RagingHomo! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I was going to write this chapter later but I figured it probably slots in better here :)

After a week of wearing panties and trying not to squirm when Souichiro gave his reports on Yotsuba, L decided it was time for _ revenge _. 

It started with his request for cherry flavored lollipops. For the next week he would do nothing but suck on them lewdly in front of Light and give him a taste of his own medicine. The Task Force were busy barking up the wrong tree with the fake Yotsuba lead he and Light had concocted, so he decided it was an opportune time for some fun and revenge.

L smiled as he wrapped his tongue around the lolly in his mouth and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and moaning softly in bliss. 

Light _ twitched _ next to him, his narrowed amber eyes blazing at L. "Will you _ stop _ that!" Light hissed. 

L blinked at him and tilted his head. "Stop what, Light-kun?"

"You know what I'm talking about" Light growled softly. They had barely had time for more than a few quick jerk offs in the shower all week and the sexual tension was so thick between them it could be cut with a knife. L couldn't have picked a more opertune time to torture Light with his oral fixation. 

"I'm afraid I really don't" L shrugged and turned back to his computer. "If you want a lolly please feel free and have one. They're very nice"

"I bet they are" Light muttered. In a fit of childish pique he took one and shoved it in his mouth. He sucked on it hard, hoping to pay L back in kind. L, however, simply smiled at him sweetly and declared he now felt like _ popsicles. _

"Popsicles? But it's winter" Matsuda spluttered. 

"So? I want something to _ suck _ on" L replied as he crunched the last of his lolly. He knew _ exactly _ how that sounded but he also knew how to get around it. 

"Woah, that sounds kinda dirty, Ryuzaki" Matsuda giggled, "You do realise that?" he waggled his eyebrows at L, a faint blush spreading across his face. 

_ 'I wouldn't mind giving you something to suck on, Ryuzaki' _

L pinned Matsuda with a blank stare. "I wasn't actually stating that fact with a 'dirty' intention as you've just said, therefore I can only presume it is Matsuda-San's _ dirty _ brain that is colouring his thoughts so lewdly?" L sniffed primly and returned his attention to his screen. Mogi and Aizawa were gawping at Matsuda, while Matsuda himself was turning an alarming shade of red. 

_ 'Well, well, well, seems I've hit a nerve!' _ L flicked his eyes to Matsuda and nearly smirked as the rookie cops eyes fell on his lips. _ 'Matsuda _ ** _has_ ** _ been thinking dirty things about me. I can't wait to play with him! Light is going to be so pissed' _

"Ryuzaki-Kun, you shouldn't want such cold things in the winter" Light cut through the awkward atmosphere. "It can't be good for your health"

L sighed sadly. "But I want to suck on something, Light-Kun!" L pouted and Matsuda's face somehow got even redder. Light narrowed his eyes at him. _ 'So he's got a thing for L and his oral fixation, does he? Nice try, Matsuda, L is _ ** _my_ ** _ little bastard' _

Light smoothly slotted himself next to L and nodded with his chin at the printer. "Might want to go get those print outs before they end up on the floor, Matsuda-San" 

"Ri-right" Matsuda scampered off and L shot Light a triumphant look. Light was _ jealous. _

"Not funny"

L blinked. "Pardon?"

"Knock it off or I will drag you out of this room and ram my cock down your throat since you want to suck on something so badly"

L smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, why don't you?" 

"Because we haven't had two fucking seconds to ourselves all week and-" Light cursed under his breath as his father strolled over to them. 

"Ryuzaki, we've just had a lead on Higuchi!"

"Oh really. How interesting" L held out his hand for the documents Souichiro was holding. "Let's hope it's the breakthrough we need. Things have been getting rather… _ frustrating _ around here lately"

_ 'Oh fuck you, L!' _ Light stalked off to the coffee machine for some much needed caffeine. _ 'That does it. He's wearing panties for a fucking month after pulling this shit!' _

L sensed Light's irritation and bit his lip. With Light Yagami there was a balance. He could only push him so far before the dynamics of the game changed and he knew he was nearing that point now. _ 'Guess it's time to bring this to a close and ease poor Light's frustrations!' _

"Light-Kun?"

"What, Ryuzaki?" Light struggled to keep the friendly smile on his face. 

"Do you have an hour you could spare? I'd like to go through the Yotsuba footage with you. I can't help but think there's something that's been missed, and you have a very keen eye"

Watari smiled at L's praise. L was so sweet, always building the younger rookie detective up. _ 'He is a really good friend to young Yagami indeed!' _

"Sure" Light raised an eyebrow at L. _ 'I hope you plan on rectifying my current _ ** _situation_ ** _ ' _

They left the room with a promise they'd be back in an hour. As soon as the cost was clear, Light shoved L into the lift door and pressed their groins together. "You'd better take some fucking responsibility, L"

L shuddered and pressed right back. "You know I don't start what I won't finish, Light."

"Brat" Light nipped sharply at L's lower lip. "I'm going to fuck you senseless"

"I was hoping for something of that effect. Shall we just use the storage cupboard this time or are we having our illicit rendezvous in the toilets again?" 

Light groaned and crashed their mouths together. Their tongues dueled and Light began to rock his hips against L's, one fist blindly smashing onto the lift console to bring it down. 

"Dirty bitch" Light breathed against L's lips when they finally parted, a string of saliva connecting them. 

"You _ love _ it though" L looked entirely too smug and Light decided he was going to bend him over a table and fuck that smugness right out of him. _ 'Even though he'll love that too. Fuck, we both will. We're addicted to one another' _

They stumbled down the corridor to the storage room and once the door was closed they ripped off their clothing. They were ravenous for one another and in their haste they haven't even gotten Ryuk to guard. They just needed one another _ now _ and that was all that mattered. 

Light had taken to carrying a discrete tube of lube with him for such occasions and he wasted no time in pushing L over the table and ordering him to spread his legs. 

"I'm going to fuck you like the little bitch you are, and you are going to _ take _ it"

L quivered and nodded his head. "Yes, Kami"

Light slapped his ass roughly. "You've been teasing me relentlessly, L, sucking on those lollies and even flirting with Matsuda. You deserve to be fucked until you learn your lesson" Light parted L's cheeks and rubbed his weeping erection against his hole. 

"Fuck! I do! Please, Light, please fuck me!"

Light chuckled and was about to press his fingers inside when a sudden realization hit him. Fucking L wouldn't teach the brat a lesson. Denying him _ would _. 

"I've changed my mind" Light suddenly declared and pulled away. "We haven't got time for this, L. We should go and watch that footage you suggested"

"_ Whaaaat _?? Light! That was an excuse!" L wiggled his hips enticingly. "Come on! Hurry up and fuck me"

It was tempting, but Light was nothing if strong willed. L had teased him and in true eye for an eye fashion, he'd repay him in kind. 

"Sorry, Babe, just not feeling it" Light shrugged on his clothes and tucked himself away, consoling himself that he'd deal with his aching arousal later. Right now he had a bratty little detective to punish. "I'll be waiting for you in the surveillance room" and with that, Light swept out of the room. 

L was in a state of shock as he heard the door close behind Light. "What the _ fuck _?" He whispered as he straightened up and righted his clothes. Why wasn't he being rammed full of cock?! What was Light playing at-

"Ohhh…" L suddenly realised and snickered to himself. Light had joined in his game. He felt a thrill of excitement shoot through him and he hurried to dress and get to the surveillance room. Cool and composed, Light was sat waiting for him. 

_ 'Two can play this game, Light! Seems you've moved the goal posts in this game. Fair play, I thought we'd reached the limit but perhaps such a thing isn't possible with us...' _ L thought as he sat next to Light and pressed 'play'. L couldn't help but smile as Light pretended to be interested in what was happening on the screen. Wordlessly, Light shifted closer to him and pressed the heel of his hand to the bulge between L's legs. 

L let out a harsh whimper and bucked up into the touch. It wasn't exactly what he was going for but damn he'd take it.

"_Liiiight_" he whined softly as Light began to massage his cock through his jeans. 

"Pay attention" Light snapped, his eyes fixed to the footage before them. "You might miss something, L"

"B-but-"

"You're the World's Greatest Detective" Light's voice was as smooth as silk, "Surely you can multitask. What colour shirt was our dear friend Higuchi wearing?"

_ 'What? How the fuck…' _ L bit down on his lip as Light unzipped his fly and squeezed his cock through his boxers. 

"What colour?" Light repeated as he continued to slowly squeeze and massage L's cock. L was shuddering and squirming in his seat like a slut, his boxers becoming soaked as pre-come ozzed out of him. 

"I… _ ugn _! I don't…" L panted breathlessly as he felt his balls begin to draw up and tighten. "Light! Fuck, I'm so close! Please-"

"What. Fucking. _ Colour _?" Light punctuated each word with a sharp tug to L's cock. 

"Aaaghhh! I don't know! Fuck! Green!" L blurted out, his head spinning as Light began to jerk him off faster. His toes curled and his mouth hung open as he felt himself tense up, his release just seconds away… 

And Light, the _ bastard _ , abruptly pulled his hand away and _ smirked _ at him. "It was Blue. As punishment for not paying attention, you won't get to come until this evening"

L's eyes watered with frustration. Damn if Light hadn't gotten the checkmate in _ this _ game. 

"But Light" L whined softly. "I can't work like this…"

Light shrugged. "Neither can I. Good thing neither of us are actually working, isn't it? Let this be a lesson to you, L. You try and play games with me and I will play right back…" Light leaned forward and cupped L's jaw. "And Baby? I always play to _ win _"

L gasped as Light suddenly released his jaw and stood up. "Take ten minutes to compose yourself and return to HQ. Don't even _ think _ about touching yourself"

"Yes, Kami" L grumbled. He took in a few deep breaths and squirmed as his stubborn cock refused to deflate. "I'm sorry"

Light snorted. "No you're not"

_ 'True, I'm not _ ' L thought with a smile. He was eagerly looking forward to later. He suspected their _ frustrations _ would be be well and truly satisfied then. 

"Oh, and L?"

L, who was just starting to calm down, turned to look at Light. Leaning against the doorframe he looked utterly unruffled and devastatingly _ sexy _. 

"Yes, Kami?" L asked sweetly, deciding sucking up to Light's god-complex would probably score a few brownie points. 

"You're wearing panties for the next _ month" _

L could only gawp at Light as he smirked devilishly and strolled away. 

_ 'Checkmate indeed' _ L shook his head in disbelief. His cock throbbed at the thought of having to wear those silky satin panties for the next month. 

Ten minutes later, L returned to the HQ and shot Light a sultry look as he passed him. The game was still on between them and Light smirked right back. 

_ 'I might have lost this battle but there is still the war! _ ' L reached for a Popsicle and stuck it in his mouth, eyes locked challengingly with Light's as he _ sucked… _


	6. Just for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has a special surprise to show L how much he appreciates him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually has some plot to it AND fluff as well as the usual smut. Enjoy! ❤

L was actually trying to get a bit of work done when the package arrived. He didn't give it a glance at first and continued to work until Light's pointed ahem made him look up. 

"Yes, Light-Kun?"

"That's for you" Light nodded at the package. "I wouldn't open it in here though. In fact, I'd stash it away before Matsuda comes back from his break. If he knew what was in there he would go mad with lust. And jealousy" Light added spitefully. He was the only one who got to play with L that way, thank you very much. Since L's loaded comment about wanting to 'suck on something' the rookie detective had been making eyes at L constantly. Staring at him, rushing to make him coffee and just generally acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. L, naturally, thought it was amusing as hell but it was getting on Light's nerves now. L was his dammit, and even though he knew L wouldn't so much as glance Matsuda's way it still annoyed him. 

So, he'd decided to purchase L a special gift. A reminder, so to speak, about just who he actually belonged to. 

"Right" L scooped up the package and placed it in his drawer. "Thank you, Light" L's lips curved into a smile, "I can't wait to open it"

Light smirked and brushed his hand over the back of L's neck before he returned to his desk. The Task Force were closing in on Yotsuba, which was probably the reason why L was actually working for a change. He wanted to make sure that all suspicion was diverted from him and Light wanted to thank him for his hard work. 

Last night they had stayed up until three in the morning slaying Yotsuba's business competitors and the Task Force were convinced of Yotsuba's guilt in a way they hadn't been before. It was only a matter of time before Higuchi was arrested as 'Kira' and they could move onto the next stage of their plans (i.e getting rid of Misa and Rem) 

As soon as Matsuda and the others returned from lunch, L announced he wanted to go ahead with the sting against Yotsuba. For some unknown reason Misa was loitering around HQ and that meant Rem was with her as well. Light bit back an irritated sigh of annoyance when he realised he wouldn't be able to sneak in little double entendres and touches with L. Rem watched them like a hawk, and even though L couldn't see her he could definitely feel the weight of that heavy, single eye on him. 

Light tolerated Misa's presence the best he could as L and Watari went over the plan to arrest Higuchi. Light was intrigued when L mentioned a 'helicopter' and sat up straighter. L had hinted before he knew how to drive one and had even shown it to him but they hadn't had the chance to take it for a spin yet. 

"So, Light-Kun, Watari and I will cover the sky. The rest of you will have police backup on the ground. Block all potential escape routes and surround Yotsuba" L finalized. 

"Got it" Aizawa seemed oddly hyped up. "I can't believe we've finally got him"

L shot Light a sly side-eye and Light bit his lip to stop himself smiling. 

"We haven't 'got him' yet, Aizawa-San, nor do we know if capturing Higcuhi will bring an end to the Kira killings. If the power is transferable like I fear it is, then our work is only just beginning"

Matsuda's shoulders slumped at L's warning. "But Ryuzaki, at least we can question him, right?"

L smiled thinly. There wasn't much hope in that considering the man's name had already been written down. Still, appearances. "Right, Matsuda-San"

**********************

High above the skyline, Light sneakily reached for L's hand and held it in his own. Watari was too busy cleaning his guns to notice. 

"I can't wait for this" Light whispered softly, "Are the Task Force in position?"

"Yes, just had an update from your father" L flipped a few switches with his spare hand and prepared to land. He squeezed Light's hand and gave him a look of regret before he pulled away. "Watari?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"We're descending. I want your aim on the roof. I have a feeling our friend is going to try something stupid"

"Roger that" Watari hefted his sniper rifle onto his shoulder and found his aim. L began to bring the Helicopter down, occasionally glancing at Light and admiring how the burning sunset seemed to set him aflame._ 'I love you. I would do anything for you, Light_' he thought, a soft blush coloring his face at how sappy he was being. 

"There!" Light suddenly leaned over and pointed to a figure of a man scrambling up onto the roof. "What's he trying to do?!"

"Watari, try and take him down " L ordered, concentrating on landing the helicopter. His blood was pounding through his veins, adrenaline at their deception nearly making him burst into laughter. Watari aimed for Higuchi's ankle and brought him down immediately. 

"Nice shot, Watari-San!" Light called over his shoulder. "Dad! He's on the roof. He's been shot in the ankle but he seems to be trying to get to the ledge. Send teams up there now! L and I might not be able to land in time to stop him!"

Despite the rush to the roof, it was no good. As written, Higuchi scrambled over the safety ledge and flung himself to his death. 

"Fuck sake!" Light cried, to all apparent audiences very frustrated in deed. 

L simply let out a soft sigh and tapped his headset. "Chief? Yeah, he's thrown himself off. Get men to search for whatever is left of his body. Thanks" L terminated the connection and shot Light a secretive little smile. "Suppose we'd best head back to HQ, Light"

"Guess so" Light sat back in his chair and tried to not grin like an idiot as L took them the scenic route back. 

It should give the Task Force long enough to find the fake Death Note planted on Higuchi and for Ryuk to make his introductions, anyway… 

*********************

"So the power has just been… transferred?" Matsuda stared up, and up and up at the Shinigami attached to 'Higuchi's' Death Note. Everyone was, naturally, finding it a bit hard to take. They had a literal god of death in HQ grinning down at them like a demented clown.

Ryuk, delighting in his new role, nodded his head with a grin. "That's right! There is nothing you, the Detective or anyone else on this stupid little planet can do about it!"

'Overkill, Ryuk' L shot him a meaningful look. "I see. So there are more Death Notes and Shinigami in existence then. Kira is more than just one person… it's a movement?"

"Yes. Higuchi was just one Kira"

"Then we're fucked!"

L cast Matsuda a bland look. "That is surprisingly eloquently put, Matsuda-San. If Kira, whoever that may be, has seen our names and faces, then yes we are. However, I don't think that has happened since we are still breathing."

"So what do we do?" Souichiro turned to L, "You've never lost a case, Ryuzaki…"

L sighed sadly. "Until now. I do not wish to give up. It is not in my nature to do so, however, I suspect our chances of solving this case have declined sharply"

After that and the double bombshell of Death Notes and Shinigami's, it was mutually decided that it was best for the team to return home and reflect. Light decline Souichiro's invitation to come home. He and L had plans. L snuck his package upstairs and bid goodnight to Watari. 

"I know it is going to be difficult, but do try and get some sleep tonight, Ryuzaki" Watari smiled sadly. "We can only hope tomorrow a solution will present itself"

L forced a smile. "Thank you, Watari-San. Good night"

As soon as the cost was clear, Light grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. "Damn I thought today would never end" Light grumbled as he shrugged out of his coat and locked the door behind them. L smiled at watched Light as he systematically stripped down to his underwear. "Well, aren't you going to open your gift?"

L grabbed the package, having quite forgotten it with all of that tan skin on show and began to open it. 

In the box, hidden amongst the most gaudy sparkly pink paper L had ever been unfortunate enough to see, was a large, flesh coloured dildo. 

L's mouth hung open in shock as he picked it up. He knew that little skin tag. He knew the shape and size of the toy intimately. It's original had been up his ass enough times. "This is… this is a copy of your cock!" L spluttered in amused delight, "Where the hell did you get this made?"

Light smiled smugly. "You know that 'lead' I had to chase up the other day? Well, there's this new service in the shop I buy our toys from. Basically they took a cast of my dick and a week later 'Little Light' was born"

L grimaced at the name 'Little Light' the behemoth in his hands was hardly little. 

"I want to take a shower. By the time I'm back out I expect you to be naked, stretched, lubed and ready for playtime"

L hastily nodded his head. "Yes, Kami"

Light shot him a knowing look as L's lips curved into a smile. Light's cock twitched at the words and he hastily went into the shower before he lost his cool. 

It was hard to not just jerk off in the shower, and Light rushed to wash as quick as he could so he could return to L. His lover was fingering himself behind that door. The thought made his blood pound and for once, Light didn't even bother drying his hair. As soon as he finished his shower he returned to the bedroom, his eyes darkening at the sight that greeted him. 

Naked, pale skin gleaming in the moonlight, L lay waiting for him on the bed. Dark eyed and sultry, L locked his eyes on Light's and wantonly spread his legs to show the bejeweled tip of the plug he'd put in. 

"Fuck" Light gasped raggedly as he crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. "You've done so good, Baby" Light purred, eyes roaming over that pale skin, "Take it out and show me how stretched you are"

L trailed a hand down his chest and lifted his hips, eyes locked with Light's as he pulled the plug out with a shudder. 

"Damn" Light grabbed the dildo and slicked it up for L. "I'm going to fuck you slowly until you beg me for more"

L laughed shakily, "That won't take long" and then Light was pressing the tip of the soft, plastic against him and he forgot to breath. He let out a loud gasp as he felt the toy's pressure against him and then the long, slow push inside. His toes curled and he groaned in pleasure. It felt exactly like Light! 

"Good?" Light whispered as he gently began to move the dildo in and out. 

"In-incredible" L gasped, "I'm not going to last long, Light" he warned as he fisted the sheets beneath him. He desperately wanted to take himself in hand but he knew he couldn't. Light hadn't given him permission to do that. 

"That's alright" Light dropped a kiss to L's hipbone. "I want to watch you come. Jerk off for me"

L's eyes flew open and he hastily took hold of himself. "Are you sure?"

"Mmmhmm. This is your reward. You've done everything to protect me, us, and keep the Task Force of our backs. I know it isn't exactly a hard task, but still. I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, Baby

L melted and let out a sigh as he began to gently tug on his cock. Light continued to move the dildo in and out, his eyes drifting from L's face, to his groin and then down to his feet. He loved the way L's toes curled cutely. He loved the way L bit into his lower lip and tossed his head, and he adored the sight of that sweet hole stretching around the dildo. 

"Light" L gasped as he suddenly felt a series of pulsing vibrations against his inner walls. "What-? Ah!"

"Another little surprise" Light thumbed the discreet switch at the base and smirked as L trembled. Powerful vibrations radiated through his prostate and L let out a series of choked gasps as his body was hurtled towards the edge. 

"I'm close! I'm so close, oh god, oh god, fuck me!" L tugged at his cock desperately, clear fluid seeping from the tip to lubricate his movements. 

Light's wrist was starting to burn with fatigue but he increased his pace, rocking the dildo in and out and upping the vibration. 

"Light!"

Light watched with greedy eyes as L suddenly arched, his cock spurting out his release as his entire body trembled. Light lost himself in just staring at the erotic sight before he remembered to continue moving the dildo and fuck L through it. 

L sobbed at the fresh assault and tossed his head until he finally slumped back onto the bed, spent and twitching. 

"That was amazing" L panted, cracking his eyes open to look at Light. "G-give me a minute and I'll-"

Light shook his head and gently withdrew the dildo before placing it in the bedside drawer and pulling the duvet over them. "That was just for you, Baby" Light pressed a kiss to L's clammy forehead and smiled at his tousled hair. After a quick wipe down with a Kleenex, they snuggled up together and exchanged sleepy kisses. 

"I love you, Light" L sighed softly. 

"I love you too" Light closed his eyes in contentment as L snuggled closer. 

Outside the world continued to spin, crimin als continued to die and Kira continued to reign supreme, but for now it was just the two of them and to Light, that was all that mattered… 


	7. Riding skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuda has a stupid idea (shocker) but L decides to indulge it and Light is treated to L's expert 'Riding' skills...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and sillyness in this one. 
> 
> And if anyone hasn't been on a bucking bronco (seriously, you need to do it!) It's actually really difficult to hold on even though it's really fun. You need reeaaalllly good thigh muscles and leg grip. 
> 
> Luckily, L is a pro... 😏

It was Matsuda who started it. 

He was bouncing around the office, chattering excitedly away about how much fun he'd had on the weekend at a stag party. 

"They had this bucking bronco thing and you had to cling on and ride it for as long as you can! I didn't last long but I had so much fun!"

Light shot L a sly smile. Judging by past experience, he reckoned those strong thighs of his lover would enable him to last far longer than Matsuda could. L was something of an expert in _riding things_… 

"That does sound rather novel" L drawled, eyes sparkling as an idea popped into his head. "I'd like to go on one. Watari, would you mind seeing if you can have one hired out? We aren't exactly snowed under at the moment and I believe a distraction from monotony would be beneficial"

Souichiro and Aizawa shared a shocked glance as Matsuda cheered. 

"Yes! That is exactly what we need! A bit of fun" Matsuda looked like a kid on Christmas morning as he finally took his seat at his desk. "Do you think you can beat my time?"

L smirked. "Yes"

Matsuda smiled, a flush spreading across his face as he thought about how strong L's legs were. If he locked them around his waist the bucking broncos waist, it would take a lot to dislodge him… 

"How about a wager then?" Mogi, who was always game for a flutter, announced. "We can bet on either Ryuzaki or Matsuda"

Watari, used to some of L's more colorful requests, wandered off to look up party hire companies. He had to admit it would certainly make for an interesting sight anyway. 

Souichiro put up some pretence of not being interested in such folly, but soon enough he ended up betting a clean twenty on L winning. In fact, everyone placed a wager on L winning. It was decided the prize pot would go to the person who guessed the nearest time. 

Matsuda was a little deflated that no one bet on him, but he couldn't really blame them. Maybe he'd be a bit better when he was sober? 

"Everyone has to have a go. Even Watari" L stipulated once the bronco was booked. "It's hardly fair if only two of us look like complete idiots"

"Well, it's something Matsuda is used to anyway" Light muttered under his breath, shooting the rookie Detective a sweet smile to belie his statement. "Sure. Sounds fun" he smiled brightly, protecting his best 'I'm just a hard working student who could do with a little downtime' persona. He was excited for rather different reasons, reasons he made explicitly clear as he shot a quick text to L:

'_**Baby, I am going to struggle to watch you ride that thing without picturing you riding my dick. So, think of it as a warm-up because as soon as we clock off tomorrow I plan on putting your riding skills through their paces'**_

He watched out of the corner of his eye as L subtly checked his phone. The faint blush of pink across his cheeks made Light smile with longing. 

'**I look forward to it, Love, and I am confident my 'riding' skills will surpass all expectations! 😏'**

It was hard to concentrate on much else than images of those pale, strong legs locked around his and of L's body flexing and writhing atop his, but Light managed. 

Patience was a virtue, after all, and he was eagerly looking forward to tomorrow… 

******************

The next day, the bronco arrived in all it's gaudy, primary colored glory. 

Matsuda, naturally, was in love with it and was clamouring to get the bet started as soon as he walked into the building. 

"Later, Matsuda" L mumbled around a mouthful of cake, "We actually do have work to do here. Kira's popularity has soared after a dozen known human trafficking rings have been obilerated. I myself have worked to apprehend some of their members, but it appears Kira's hands on approach is more popular with the masses… " L flicked his eyes to the screen, where a special news bulletin was showing. 

Ryuk giggled hysterically as the faces of the Task Force dropped with shock and disappointment. Light turned his head away, a small, pleased smile playing on his lips. 

"Anyway, it is safe to say Kira's powers have once again transferred" L summarized neatly, "And this Kira is proving exceptionally popular to boot…"

Souichiro narrowed his eyes at the almost whimsical tone to L's voice. "You sound like you almost agree with what this Kira is doing, Ryuzaki"

L turned wide, innocent eyes to the chief. "Well, I certainly agree that human trafficking should be obilerated from the face of the earth. As should Pedophiles and Drug Cartels. I cannot say I disagree with who this Kira is targeting because I do not. However, it is Kira's belief that they have the right to condemn these criminals I have issues with"

_'So you're basically saying you agree with Kira. My god, I never thought I'd see the day!'_ Souichiro was stunned and not entirely certain what to say. The others seemed equally as confused and L and Light shared a brief smile as the team wandered over to their desks. 

The seed had been sown. Now all they had to do was water it and watch it grow. 

L quizzed Ryuk on questions he already knew the answers too, while Light readjusted himself in his slacks. It was ridiculous but he was getting hard just looking at the yellow, red and blue monstrosity because of what it represented. 

After torturing Light with sly smiles for a good hour, L decided it was time for the competition. Surprisingly, Souichiro volunteered first to 'get it over with', unsurprisingly, he lasted less than 20 seconds. 

Mogi and Aizawa fared around the same and Watari excused himself by playing on his 'bad hip' L smirked at Watari, since he knew the canny old man had only had it replaced a few years ago and it was fine. Still, he kept his silence. Watari knew plenty about him and he trusted the old man. 

Light looked a little ridiculous as he climbed onto the bronco and huffed. He clung on for dear life but was unseated after a respectable 50 seconds. 

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for" L remarked dryly as Matsuda bounced over to the bronco and climbed aboard. 

Matsuda grinned like an idiot as he clung on and Light was miffed when he checked his watch. If Matsuda didn't fall off soon he stood a chance of beating him. That was simply unacceptable to Light. Thankfully, Matsuda ended up on his ass at the 43 seconds park and Light remained (for now) first. 

"Your turn" Light smiled sweetly at his 'friend', "I'd be happy to concede victory to you, Ryuu-Kun"

As Souichiro and Matsuda complemented Light's 'fine sportsmanship' L climbed onto the bronco and smirked challengingly Light. He locked his legs and clung on trying not to picture how ridiculous he might look as it began to buck and lurch. 

By the time his legs had started to burn, it was announced he was the victor by far. He'd clung on for three minutes. Deciding enough was enough (even though he was confident he could hold on longer) L jumped off the bronco to cheers of victory. 

"Wow" Light was genuinely impressed and he smirked at L, "You're incredible, Ryuu!"

"Thanks but… my legs are actually really cramping quite badly. Do you mind giving me one of your sports massages?" Combined with a little shudder of pain, it was a most convincing performance. 

"Sure! Is that alright?" Ligjt glanced at Watari. "Should only take an hour. You'll need a bath first to relax your muscles" Light 'explained' to his best friend. 

"Of course" Watari nodded, "Ryuzaki's health is of paramount importance"

'_Yes, and Ryuzaki riding my dick is off paramount importance too'_ Light thought as he 'assisted' L to walk out of the office. 

"Are your legs really hurting?" Light asked as they hurried to their bedroom. 

"No" L snorted, "They were burning a little due to Lactic Acid build up, but nothing I can't handle"

'Thought as much, you sly thing' Light closed the door behind them and wasted no time in tugging off his shirt. He was throbbing with need by the time L was naked and straddling his lap, and his arousal only grew as L prepared himself. 

"Fuck" Light cursed, unable to look away as those long, slim fingers dissapeared into L's body. "That is so fucking _hot_"

L bit his lip, staring down at Light with smoldering eyes as he finally withdrew his fingers. "Guess it's time to put my riding skills through their paces"

"Damn right" Light snatched up the lube and slicked his straining erection. "Earlier was just a warm up. Show me what you can really do, Baby"

L smirked and leaned over as he extracted something from the drawer. Light's eyes darkened as he realised it was a silk tie. He offered no resistance as L tied his wrists to the headboard and his cock pulsed with excitement at L's words:

"I'm in charge here, Light. You only get to touch me when you _beg_ for it" 

Light smirked at L, wondering if he could make him beg for it. It was entirely possible, with how highly strung he was. 

Light hissed and arched as he felt L take him in hand and guide his cock to his hole. L didn't bear down straight away, he seemed intent on teasing as he rubbed the tip of Light's cock against his stretched and waiting hole. 

"L…" Light growled through gritted teeth, "Stop teasing already"

"Oh, but you love teasing me. You're wearing panties for a month, L, you're not allowed to come until later, L" L mocked smugly as he denied Light what he wanted. He knew he was going to be in for another punishment after this but that was the main reason he was doing it. 

"L!" Light barked, amber eyes flashing warniningly. "Sit on my dick. _Now_!"

It wasn't exactly the begging he was after (more of a flat out demand really) but L knew better than to push Light too far. He breathed deeply and slowly impaled himself on that thick dick, his eyes locked with Light's until they fluttered closed in bliss. 

"Fuck, yesss" Light hissed, toes curling and body arching as he felt those tight, warm walls constrict around him. L seated himself fully and placed his hands on Light's chest, idly toying with a small brown nipple. 

L began to rock his hips slowly, not moving much and more grinding down on Light's cock than anything. Light tugged at his restraints, the urge to grab onto those hips almost overwhelming. He wanted to slam upwards and fuck into that tight, gripping channel but he couldn't. He whined and panted for breath, his body tensing as his desperation mounted. 

"Ah, Light" L gasped, head tipping back as he felt the tip of Light's cock press so deliciously against his prostate. He was in charge here and he could dictate the pace and angle. He'd rock Light's world (of course) but he was determined to have a little fun first. "You feel so good inside me. So fucking big!"

Light's chest puffed up at the praise (just as L knew it would) and L rocked a little faster, bouncing on Light's lap and sighing with pleasure. 

Again, Light felt the urge to grab onto L's hips and again he was caught short. His cock was sliding smoothly in and out of L's hole and he lost himself to the rhythm of it, bucking his hips when he could to get deeper and harder. 

L leaned over him, face flushed and panting for breath as he squeezed around the cock impaling him. Light spasmed and cried out, his eyes locked on the dark ones of his lover as L began to ride him properly. 

He could feel L's thighs tensing as he moved and soon as he groaning with each slam of L's body onto his. L took him so well, time after time, and Light knew if he didn't hold onto him soon he was going to loose his mind. 

"L! Baby, please" Light gasped, his head spinning, "I need to touch you!"

L giggled and sat back, swiping damp hair out of his eyes. "Beg me more and I will consider it"

Light cracked open an eye and decided that revenge was a dish best served cold. His cock was throbbing and it was torture to be enclosed in such perfect heat without being able to move. L ran his finger tips over Light's abdominal muscles as Light swallowed his pride and begged. 

"Please, L, please, I need to touch you. I need to fuck you. I'm going mad, please-"

L leaned over him and whipped the restrain off, a naughty sparkle in his eyes. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

'You are in for it now, you brat!' Light shifted his hips lower, grabbed L's hips and squeezed tightly as he began to fuck upwards. L let out a sharp keen before he resumed riding, his lithe body flexing beautifully with each movement he made. 

"Ah! Ah! L-Light! Fuck, there!" L bent forward and panted into Light's neck as a series of strong thrusts against his prostate made his whole body shudder with pleasure. 

"I'm… doing all the work!" Light huffed out as he continued to snap his hips upwards, "Fucking ride me you lazy _slut_!"

Somehow L's eyes grew darker and he suddenly leaned back, bracing his hands on Light's thighs and fucked himself with abandon. Light barely had to do anything more than cling on as L gasped and shuddered above him. Sweat trickled down his chest and Light lapped it up, his balls throbbing with the need to come. He knew it wouldn't be long. L was trembling and straining with the effort now, their harsh breaths and the creaking of the bed ringing in their ears as they worked each other towards ecstasy. 

"Fucking come for me. Come on my dick like the little whore you are!" Light punctuated his words with a stinging slap against L's flexing, grinding ass and suddenly L was screaming, his cock pulsing out come onto Light's heaving stomach. 

The sensation of L's inner walls clamping down around him was all Light needed to follow him into ecstasy. He gripped L's hips hard enough to bruise as he shot load after load of come into the trembling body above him. 

Light wasn't even aware he was growling obsventies at L, that he was a slut and a whore and he needed to take his fucking come. He was too out of it with pleasure to do anything else but just feel. 

Eventually, L's aching muscles forced him to collapse forward and he nuzzled into Light as he struggled to regain his breath. 

Ligjt wrapped an arm around L's slick back and gently traced little circles into his skin. "That was… fucking amazing" Light panted. "You okay?"

"Mmm" L tiredly lifted his head and kissed Light gently. "Was I a good whore, Kira-Sama?"

Light felt himself twitch inside that tight sheath and willed himself to calm down. They didn't have long before they had to go downstairs. Instead, he curled his fingers in thick locks of hair and pulled L in for a hard, demanding kiss. 

"You're the best whore, L. But a very naughty one as well. I'm going to have to punish you later for that bratty attitude of yours"

L shivered and rested his head against Light's chest. 

Light felt the smile against his skin and ran his fingers through L's hair lovingly. 

"By the way, did you know I was riding you for 22 minutes?" L suddenly piped up. 

Light snickered as he imagined Matsuda trying to beat that record… 


	8. Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk slacks off and the unthinkable (inevitable) happens: L and Light get caught. However, news of their little indiscretion is soon eclipsed when the team learn of Misa Amane's fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yukaira who really wanted:
> 
> Light to eat L out  
For them to be caught by Matsuda  
For Misa to die
> 
> Ticked all those boxes for ya, Sweet 😂👍

With Higuchi captured and the team aware of the existence of Death Notes, Light decided it was time to move against Misa. 

Rem continued to watch his every move but he wasn't concerned about that. Not anymore. Misa was unbelievably naive and together he and L had orchestrated the perfect plot to rid themselves of Misa and Rem. 

"I can't believe it, Light! I am so excited for this interview!"

Light had plastered on a smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You'll do great"

Misa squealed with happiness and Light smiled smugly up at Rem. Rem would accompany Misa to the film interview L had pulled some serious strings to arrange, and Rem would undoubtedly try and save her from the abduction attempt. 

Light watched them leave, smug in the knowledge it would be the last time he ever saw either irritating bitch again. 

"We should eat out somewhere to celebrate" L had suggested once Light had returned. 

Light had immediately zoomed in on 'Eat Out' and he leered at L, "I'll eat you out, Baby"

L flushed red and Light smiled brightly. It might only be ten am, but he was happy to take an early lunch … 

Matsuda, meanwhile, was in a bit of a slump. Misa had left for an interview and everyone in the office was hard at work. Ryuzaki and Light had disappeared somewhere to 'brainstorm' whatever that meant. 

He decided to go for a wander around since he had nothing better to do. He was feeling a little anxious and the walk might help. He was trying to decide whether he should pluck up the courage to ask Ryuzaki out. 

'_He's my boss and he calls me an idiot all the time but… I really like him. If I don't take the chance I will never know. He can only say no. And call me an idiot… argh! What do I do? I know! I'll talk to Light about it. He's Ryuzaki's best friend, if anyone can give me some good advice it's him'_

Mind made up, Matsuda hurried towards the lifts to the top floor when an odd noise caught his attention. It sounded like a whimper. 

He stood still and listened as he heard what was definitely a harsh gasp and some more, rather lovely, whimpers. "Oh my god! I wonder who it is!" Matsuda snuck towards the utility room and activated 'super stealth mode'

Unfortunately for L and Light, Ryuk had slacked off from his guard duty in favor of watching Daytime TV. Matsuda was unstopped as he peeked inside the utility room. His jaw dropped and his heart sank. 

He couldn't ask Light for his opinion now. Not when Light had L bent over a table and was going to town eating his ass. 

"Aaah! Light!" Blissfully unaware of their audience, L quivered and spread his legs wider. "Oh _god_!"

Light chuckled against L's ass and spread those glorious cheeks wider so he could spear his tongue inside. Matsuda was transfixed as he watched L's face twist in pleasure. His long, white back was shuddering with pleasure and Matsuda had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from making a noise. He was impossibly turned on, his cock throbbing in his pants as he watched L squirm on the table. 

"Light! Can I… uggn! Can I come, please?"

'_Can he… woah. What kind of thing do these guys have going on? And why is that so **hot**?!'_ Matsuda thought. He quickly hid himself behind the door, heart pounding madly in his chest, as Light smoothly stood up. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, L? Or do you want to come by me eating you out?"

L made a desperate whine that went straight to Light's (and Matsuda's) cock. "I don't care! I just want you, please, Light"

Matsuda thought he heard a slap and his eyes widened as L let out a sharp gasp. 

"That didn't sound like begging, Slut, try again" 

'_Holy shit_!' Matsuda palmed his cock and willed it to behave as L began to beg for Light's tongue inside him. 

Light chuckled at L's desperation and landed another stinging swat on L's ass. Matsuda couldn't believe his ears as he listened to Light growling obscenities to L. 

"I think I'll make you come by eating you out. I love the way you squirm like a helpless whore"

Matsuda peeked around the door to watch as Light knelt behind Light and buried his head in that gorgeous ass. L shrieked Light's name and clutched at the table, his knuckles white with the effort of holding himself splayed across it. 

Suddenly L arched and Matsuda was treated to a sight that would be forever burned into his memory. L grabbed his cock and let out a sob as he began to spurt out his release all over the table. L jerked himself off as Light continued to lap at him until he was utterly spent. L flopped back down and panted for breath, only then happening to glance up. 

"Light…" L went white as a sheet. Matsuda went red. 

"Mmm? What is it, Baby?" Light drawled as he admired a handprint adorning L's ass in satisfaction. He loved doing that. Loved making L scream and shake. 

"_Light_" L repeated, wide eyed fixed on Matsuda. Light looked up, instantly picking up on the strain in L's voice, and narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Matsuda, red-faced and literally with his hand in the cookie jar. Or, in this case, his pants. 

"Matsuda" Light growled, his erection wilting as anger coursed through his veins. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"I… I…" Matsuda stammered, too stunned to realise his hand was still wrapped around his dick. 

"Jesus" L muttered as he tugged his jeans up. "You had one job, Ryuk" he growled under his breath. 

"I… can't believe you guys are together! I thought you were _besties_!" 

L and Light shared a look of utter exasperation. 

"You can't tell anyone. If you do, A.) You won't be believed and B.) I'm going to file an order for sexual harassment. You were literally jerking off to a private moment, Matusda" Light smirked as Matsuda _finally_ removed his hand from his pants. 

"What? But? I-"

"He's right, Matsuda. Walk away. Now" L said slowly and deliberately. 

Matsuda nodded his head but remained rooted to the spot, his eyes lingering on the strips of come still adorning the table. 

"_**Now**_!" Light barked, in full Dom-mode. Matsuda whimpered and fled. L felt a little bad for him until he remembered the guy had literally just seen him shoot. 

Once they were alone it was time to actually brainstorm RE: Matsuda's discovery and how long they were going to ban Ryuk from apples as punishmen. 

******************

Twenty minutes later L and Light returned to HQ. 

"There you are!" Souichiro hurried over to them with a frown. "Where have you been?"

"Brainstorming" L replied with those wide, innocent eyes of his. "What's the matter Yagami-San?"

"We've had an… urgent call from Mogi" 

L and Light shared a look. Here it was, the bomb was about to drop… 

"Light, you might want to sit down" Souichiro led Light to a chair and L hovered by his side in the guise of 'nervous best friend'

"Yagami-San, if there has been a development I need to know" L said softly as Souichiro seemed to gather the courage to speak. 

"I'm so sorry, Light, but… Misa has been killed"

Light did the hand over the heart thing and L ducked his head to hide his snicker. Part of it came out so he faked a coughing fit that had Watari scurrying over to him with concern. 

"How?" Light asked, turning two, tragic eyes up to his dad. 

"She was abducted during the interview. We think it was a set up"

Matsuda wasn't sure what to do. Light was acting cut up over Misa's death but he'd literally been cheating on her with Ryuzaki! He was about to open his mouth to say that when L shot him a warning look. 

"Why don't you go home for the day, Matsuda" L said softly. "Take some time to… _consider things_ and reflect. In fact, everyone please go home. Myself and Watari will look into Misa's assasnation and comfort Light"

'_And maybe consider what we are going to do now we are free from Rem and Misa_' L thought with growing excitement. Maybe Mat suda finding out wasn't the end of the world. 

In fact, it could be the very thing that he and Light needed… 


	9. L's Sweet Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light decides to indulge one of L's kinks, leading to a very frustrating AND satisfying experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Pyreneese who suggested the prompt, as well as Iflyinmydreams who loved the idea of some Frosting Sexy times. 
> 
> Enjoy, Darlings ❤

Matsuda sighed as he plodded into work. Another day, another dollar. But his heart wasn't in it. Higuchi had been convicted for his crimes after his death yet the Kira killings continued. Misa had been laid to rest and L and Light continued to fool everyone with their 'Best friend' act. 

Even now, as he entered the office, L and Light were sat close together, snickering over something Light was showing L on his phone. Light had been 'devastated' for an entire week after Misa's death but now appeared as happy as ever. It made Matsuda angry but he knew there was nothing he could do. He might be an idiot but he wasn't stupid enough to go up against Light and L. 

"Morning, Matsuda" Light chriped brightly, "Have a good weekend?"

"Yeah. Fine" Matsuda mumbled as he slouched past. Mogi mouthed 'Misa' to Aizawa and he nodded in understanding. Matsuda had taken her death pretty hard. Thankfully Light had his friend to keep him buoyant. Perhaps Matsuda didn't have such a close friend he could turn to? Everyone decided to try and be nicer to the Rookie and keep the insults to a minimum. 

"Mmm" L let out a deep, throaty purr that made Matsuda flush. "Look at all that frosting! I didn't know you could buy industrial tubs of it from bakeries! What a wonderful idea" Light smiled as L once again scrolled through Pinterest cake recipes. It was like some sort of porn for him. 

Light gave L a sly look, "Well, why don't we head out this afternoon and buy some?"

L eagerly nodded his head, not yet cottoning on to Light's naughty idea. "Yes! I can dip strawberries in it! Or cookies or-" L paused as his phone vibrated. 

**'Or maybe you could do some painting with it? On me. I'll be your canvas and you can lick it ALL off every INCH off me 😏'**

L's mouth dropped open and he immediately imagined swathing thick lashings of frosting all over those washboard abs and licking it off. His pants grew tight as he replied:

**_'OMG YES PLEASE, LIGHT!!!_** 😍❤'

L was surprised as well as excited. Apart from that time he'd sucked chocolate off his dick, Light usually refused to include sweet, sticky stuff in their sexual play because he simply didn't like to get dirty. L wondered why Light had suggested it when he received another text:

**'I know it's something you've been wanting to try for a while now and I've realised I'm being selfish by saying no, especially since you let me try wax play the other day. I want to make you happy, Baby, because I love you x'**

L bit his lip and forced himself to sit still but all he wanted to do was fling himself into Light's arms and kiss him silly. 

Matsuda knew the pair were texting each other but everyone seemed blind to it. He sighed and hung his head. Why couldn't Ryuzaki just be his boyfriend? 

_'Because you are an idiot, Matsuda'_ his brain piped up in Ryuzaki's voice. 

Right. Because of that… 

*****************

That evening, L surprised Watari by refusing cake. "I'm just not very hungry, Watari" L sighed, "I think I've a cold coming…"

That was all Watari needed to hear. He sent L and Light upstairs, even asking Light to read to L so he got some sleep. 

Light, with the smile of an angel, promised Watari he would do just that and he would take care of his best friend while the others continued work. 

Ryuk, desperately trying to get back in their good graces, snuck the huge tube of frosting into their room. His symptoms were starting and he was feeling rather sorry for himself. Watching reruns of 'The Real Housewives of Atlanta' wasn't worth this torture. It had been three weeks since he'd last had a delicious apple… 

"Alright, Ryuk. Three apples" Light smiled at the Shinigami. "Let's just hope that misdemeanor a few weeks ago was just a blip?"

"It was!" Ryuk hastily nodded his head. 

"Hmm. Alright. We shouldn't be disturbed anyway" Light waved the Shinigami away and pulled L into their bedroom. 

L giggled as Light pulled off his jumper and exposed glowing tan skin and chiseled abs. 

'_Fuck. Yes please_!' L thought as Light continued to strip. He hurried to remove his own clothes, eyes locked on Light's chest hungrily. 

Light lay down on the bed and smirked as L continued to just stare at him, practically salivating. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or come and eat your snack?" Light teased as he flicked his eyes over L's body. He was looking forward to feeling that talented tongue everywhere… 

L rushed over to the bed and climbed onto it, his eyes sparkling as he stared at all that sleek, tan skin. It was all for him and he was going to enjoy licking every inch of it! 

"Can I start?" L whispered hoarsely, his cock twitching and leaking as it stood against his stomach. 

"Mm. Start from the top and work your way down" Light smiled slowly, eyeing up L's cock. "This really gets you going, huh, Baby?"

"Could I… could I wear panties while I lick you? They feel so nice" L blushed, ducking his head in a 'coy' way. 

"Naughty thing. You only want to wear them because they make you come" Light giggled. "Alright then, since you look so pretty in them. Go and put the black, satin ones on"

L scrambled off the bed to his panty drawer and plucked up Light's favorites. They were always kept neatly folded at the top for moments such as these. Light watched as L climbed into the tight, clinging panties and let out a ragged breath. They left nothing to the imagination and he could see the outline of L's hard cock perfectly. 

"Lovely" Light praised as L stood with his arms by his sides, knowing his Dom would want to admire him. "There's a good boy you are, L. Come here"

L climbed back on the bed and reached for the tub of frosting. He curled his fingers into the thick, sugary paste and smiled coyly at Light as he stuck a finger into his mouth and slowly sucked on it. 

"You'd better suck on something _else_ soon" Light growled in response to L's teasing. 

"Yes, Kami" L popped his finger out of his mouth. "I'm saving my favourite treat for last"

Light lay back with a smirk as L soothed some of the thick icing onto his neck and collarbone. It felt cold and slightly disgusting, but then L's tongue and soft lips were feasting on his neck and it was perfect. 

"Fuck!" Light groaned softly, his cock twitching as L sucked strongly at his pulse point. That was going to leave a bruise, not that he minded. The Task Force would buy some half-cooked excuse and Matsuda certainly wasn't brave enough to say anything. 

"Mmm" L moaned throatily as he inched lower, lapping along sharp collarbones. "You taste so good, Light"

_'God, I think I could come from just this'_ Light thought as he felt precome leak onto his belly. He cursed himself for all the times he'd said no to this before. He certainly wouldn't be objecting to L wanting to bring food into the bedroom in future, that was for sure! 

L licked and sucked his way down his pectorals until he reached for the tub again with a devilish smile. He coated Light's nipples, one at a time and grinned as Light shivered beneath him. L leaned forward and teasingly began to run his tongue around Light's nipple, not giving him the stimulation and suction he so obviously wanted. 

"Tease" Light hissed out through gritted teeth as L 'accidentally' pressed his satin covered cock against his. 

"I learnt from the best" L snickered, unable to resist grinding down on Light's straining erection. It felt so good through the silk of the panties. He forced himself to stop and return his attention to Light's nipples. He'd come when he was sucking on that gorgeous cock. 

"L!" Light's voice hitched as L abruptly sucked a nipple straight into his mouth and used his teeth to stimulate the sensitive bud. "Fuck! Don't stop!"

L giggled around his mouthful. He was enjoying seeing Light squirm beneath him. It was a polar opposite of what usually happened. It made him ravenous and he scooped up more of the frosting on his tongue with a low groan. 

Light was writhing by the time L had painstakingly inched his way down the flat plane of his chest. L took the time to lick each abdominal clean before moving onto the next one, occasionally rubbing his satin-clad ass against Light's dick. 

"Gonna… punish you… for this!" Light huffed out as he curled his fingers into the bedsheets. "You're not gonna be able to sit down for a _week_, L!"

"Sounds good to me" L tinkled, lifting his head and smiling sweetly at Light. "Where do you want me to clean next?"

"You know where I want you to clean next" Light grit out as L lapped around his navel. 

"Yes, but I want you to _tell_ me"

"I want you to clean my dick!" Light growled in frustration. L flicked his eyes down to the straining, red flesh. 

"It doesn't need cleaning yet. I think…" L scooped up more frosting and artfully spread it around Light's cock and on his inner thighs. "I think I'm going to stick to the original plan and save the best for last"

_'I am going to kill you, L!'_ Light clamped his teeth together, unwilling to give L the satisfaction of hearing him beg. He decided he'd let L do this only as a treat for very good behavior because damn if L wasn't enjoying his moment of power a little too much. Light forced himself to stay still but it proved impossible when he felt L's warm breath ghost across his inner thighs. He shuddered as L's hair fell teasingly across his inflamed cock, feeling like silk as it kissed his skin. "L! Please!"

L paused (mid-bite) and glanced up at Light. Sweating, panting and writhing, he looked indescribably beautiful. L felt his cock throb at the frustrated pleasure twisting Light's gorgeous face. He could give Light a taste of his own medicine and keep teasing him. Afterall, that is what Light always did when he had him at his mercy, squirming and begging to come. 

But he couldn't deny himself or Light. He grabbed the tub of frosting and slathered it on Light's cock, enjoying the way Light hissed out his name and bucked his hips. It felt heavenly against his hot skin and Light had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself coming that instant. 

"Suck my cock now you fucking _slut_!" Light snarled as he grabbed L's head and forced it down to his cock. L's body shivered and he immediately began to lick the frosting coated head of Light's cock in slow, kittenish licks. Light groaned and spread his legs, his eyes fluttering closed as L greedily lapped up the frosting. Now that he had L's tongue exactly where he wanted it he allowed himself to relax. If L so much as dared to move away from his dick he wouldn't be sitting down for a year. "That's it, kiss me" Light purred, hips arching as L peppered little kisses down the side of his shaft.

L was careful to clean up every thick rivulet of frosting and precome, tracing the throbbing vein with his tongue slowly and carefully. He moved on to the other side and gently tugged at the taut flesh with his teeth. 

"Yes! Oh, fuck!" Light gasped brokenly as L popped a ball into his mouth and rolled it around his tongue. "Such a whore. Tell me how much you love my cock"

"I love it" L moaned as he switched to the other ball, "I love it so much, Light, you taste so good. You're so big and perfect. You make me turn into a slut. I'm addicted to _(kiss)_ this _(lick)_ beautiful cock!"

"Fucking right you are" Light dug his fingers into L's skull. "Enough teasing. You want to swallow my come like a good slut?"

"Yes!"

"Then work for it" Light barely spoke the words before L surged down and took his cock to the base. Light threw his head back with a scream as his senses reeled with shock and pleasure. All he could feel was hot, wet perfect heat. "That's it!" Light praised as L began to bob his head hungrily. "Work for it, Slut"

L groaned around his cock, the vibrations making Light's toes curl. He was so close. He cracked open his eyes and saw that L's body was squirming, a sure sign his leaking cock rubbing inside his panties was bringing him close as well. 

L wrapped a fist around the base of Light's cock to steady it and hollowed his cheeks, increasing his pace as Light fucked up into his mouth. The feeling of Light's cock gliding over his tongue and bumping against the back of his throat, coupled with the silk constricting his cock, was enough to make him come. L whined around his mouthful and twitched weakly, his come spurting out and soaking the panties. 

Light slammed up once more and clutched at L's head. "I'm coming! L! _Yes_!"

Shuddering through his own release, L relaxed his throat and prepared to swallow his reward. Light tugged at his hair as he thrust erratically into his mouth, forcing his come down L's throat. 

L swallowed each mouthful, his body tingling with endorphins and hormones. He felt so dirty. His panties were stuck to him and the taste and feel of Light's come in his mouth heightened the experience even further. 

Finally, Light's hips sank back to the bed and he let out a long, satisfied moan. L released his cock with a wet pop, before licking away the last few beads of come. 

"Oh fuck… " Light gasped. He wiped away the sweat pouring down his face. "Baby, come here"

L scooted up Light's body and snuggled into him. Neither of them cared that they were sticky and sweaty. They relished their closeness as they cuddled together, racing hearts slowing as they kissed softly. 

"Are you really going to punish me?" L asked after a few blissful moments. 

Light cracked open an eye and landed a swinging swat against that panty-clad ass. "You know I am, Baby"

L shivered and closed his eyes in contentment. He couldn't wait… but first, a nap… 

In minutes both were fast asleep. Ryuk poked his head around the door and squealed at what he saw (name ly L's panty clad ass) "Think of the apples, Ryuk, think of the apples" Ryuk reminded himself as he phased out of the room and resumed guard duty. 


	10. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's feeling a bit down and frustrated. Light's texts serve as a delicious (and frustrating) distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go folks! 😱

Despite Higuchi's death, the Kira killings continued. The Task Force were desolate. It appeared Ryuzaki's premonition had been correct: Kira's powers had transferred once again. 

It was a quiet Tuesday morning and no one, not even Souichiro Yagami, was motivated to get much done. Yes, they knew what to look for now. They knew how Kira killed. The problem was they also knew that when one Kira was captured their power would just transfer to someone else. Mogi had summed it up as 'Chasing their own tails' and everyone had to admit that was an apt description. 

L indulged in an internal eye roll as Matsuda let out a loud sigh next to him. Matsuda wasn't so much a problem as he was an irritation. The rookie was still making eyes at him and L had long stopped indulging it after finding out how jealous it made Light. 

L pulled out his phone and pretended to scroll a while before sending a text to Light. 

_Love, I'm feeling a bit down. How long do you think it will be before we get rid of everyone? Surely INTERPOL will consider closing the case soon with Higuchi's death? I could really do with a hug right now. X_

Light glanced at L before checking his phone. His smile faded at what L had said. He didn't want his Baby feeling down. Light continued to laugh and joke with Mogi as he thumbed out his reply. 

**Don't worry, Darling, it won't be long now and then we can be shot off all of them. I'm already working on it. I love you so much, L, you are my world. How about we sneak off for an early lunch and I'll treat you? P.S you look beautiful today. That green jumper of mine really suits you. I'm having thoughts about pulling your head to the side and kissing that gorgeous pale neck of yours… **

L flushed as he read Light's reply. Light knew just how to raise his spirits (amongst other things) uncaring if it looked suspicious or not, L immediately text back. 

_I'm not surprised. You're always working on something. Lunch sounds great, Matsuda is doing my head in… and just my neck? _

**Well… I'd suck your nipples until you were hard and squirming in your seat. Then I'd probably squeeze the bulge between your legs just to hear you whine **

_Oh god, Light… _

**Yes, just like that. Are you getting hard, Baby? You're squirming a little in your seat. **

_Yes, I am. I really want you. I want your cock so bad!! _

**Maybe we should make it a VERY early lunch. If you're hard I need to take some responsibility. Do you know what I'd like to do to you? **

L wiped his brow and wondered if the air conditioning had failed. He felt very hot indeed and he couldn't risk moving. Light's sexts had gotten under his skin and he was as hard as a rock. He hoped Matsuda wouldn't notice as he swallowed thickly and sent another text. 

_What would you like to do to me? You know I would let you do anything to me, Light. _

**I'd love to push you against a wall and finger you till you come. I want to hear those gasps and feel you squirming against me. **

_Oh fuck! Light, can we go soon? _

Light lifted his head and smiled at him sweetly. It was nearly 11. L knew what Light was thinking. 30 more minutes and they could go. 

**I'm going to the toilet. Need to take care of something... **

L glanced up from his phone and frowned. Why would Light text him that? Light, who was just as hard as he was but closer to the door, managed to escape unnoticed. L cursed and squirmed in his seat. 

"Ryuzaki, are you certain you are over this cold?" Watari fretted as he placed a cup of tea on L's desk. "You look rather flushed"

"I'm fine" L reassured, hoping his voice didn't sound as strained to Watari as it did to him. "Just a bit peaky. I think I'll head out for lunch with Light and get some air soon"

"Hmm" Watari placed a hand on L's brow. "I still don't think you're right, Ryuzaki. Perhaps you should eat less sweets…"

"_No_!" L yelped. His phone pinged and he felt his breath catch. Light had sent him a _video_… so _that_ is what he meant by 'taking care of something!'

"I want you to see a nutrition expert" Watari said slowly and commandingly. "I will arrange an appointment for next week"

"Okay, Fine" L mumbled, more interested in watching that video. As soon as Watari nodded and went to source a decent (and discreet) nutrionist, L lowered the volume on his phone and pressed play. 

A thrill of arousal slammed through him as he was treated to a close up of Light's hard cock. Light began stroking himself slowly and L felt his toes curl. Oh how he wished he could play it with sound! Light jerked himself off steadily, his cock glorious as it twitched in his hand. L bit down on his lip as he watched Light come. Thick rivulets of white spurted from the tip and smeared over his cock and L just knew Light had probably made the most _delicious_ sound. Somewhere between a deep moan and a gasp, the same wonderful sound he always made as he climaxed… 

"What are you looking at?"

L jerked his phone away from Matsuda. 

"None of your business" L snapped out, face red. "Don't you have anything better to do than be nosey?" He added as his forced himself to calm down. 

Matsuda pouted and slunk away, granting L the reprieve he needed. Since Light was probably getting cleaned up, L spent the next few minutes imagining the most disgusting things possible to dampen his arousal. 

Sprouts, socks, Watari's hairy back, Matsuda naked. 

In no time at all he wasn't sporting a huge erection but the lust simmering through his body hadn't dissipated in the slightest. He was taking that early lunch and Light would take responsibility for his current state. L announced he and Light were headed out and bolted for the door, not giving anyone a chance to argue otherwise. 

He spotted Light emerging from the toilets and slammed him into the wall. Light's smirk grew as L pressed his frantic body against him. 

"Take it you liked my video?" Light teased as he felt L's cock hardening against him. 

"How about we take a new one. Take a video of you fingering me till I come on your phone. And then watch it when we get back to HQ and you will know _exactly_ how I feel" L growled, already pulling Light back into the bathroom. 

Light smiled. Turnabout's fair play and he really wouldn't mind having a video like that. It would certainly help spice up an otherwise boring workday! 


	11. The world is ours...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light celebrate the cumoliation of their plans and L surprises Light in the best possible way when he asks an important question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Darlings, The end! I hope you enjoyed it and do let me know what you think :)

L smiled demurely as he knelt on the floor before his God's feet. It was so nice to finally have their own place where they could indulge in one another without having Ryuk on guard. The Kira investigation had been closed and Kira continued to amass a cult following. The Task Force scratched their heads while L and Light backed in their glory. They were finally free to be together. No more sneaking around, L and Light were planning to rule the world. But for now, some Kinky roleplaying was very much on the agenda. Except there was a lot of truth to the roles they played. Kira was a God and his naked subject kneeling before him, L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective, was first in line for the title of the most devoted apostle of Kira. 

"Lovely" Light praised as he admired L's kneeling form. His lean muscles and perfect, unflinching obedience were pleasing to the eye, but what was even more pleasing was the collar adorning that pale neck. Black with a ruby 'K' in the middle, it was the ultimate symbol of domination, belonging and of the love between them. L belonged to Light, to Kira, but Light belonged to L too. 

"I'm glad you think so, Kami-Sama" L smiled sweetly, "I live to please you, my god"

"I should think so. I have been very generous to you, Lawliet" Light cooed, amber eyes running down the lovely curve of L's back, "I could have written your name down a thousand times by now"

L bowed his head, dark hair shining in the candlelight. "Yes, Kami-Sama. I am greatful for your mercy and I swear to dedicate my life to you"

Light circled his kneeling prey, admiring the slight shivers that ran through the slender form. L's cock was red and rock hard against his stomach, an obvious sign of how much he wanted this. Wanted his God. 

"I want you to show me how dedicated you are" Light sat down in a plush armchair and beckoned L over to him with a sly smile and a crooked finger. L crawled to him and slotted himself between Light's parted legs, mouth watering at the sight of that glorious cock leaking and twitching against Light's belly. It looked just as impatient as he was and L longed to wrap his tongue around it and suck it down. He'd show Light just how dedicated he was! 

"Closer" Light cooed. L shuffled forward until that twitching cock was just inches away. 

"How would you like me to pleasure you?" L purred huskily.

Light leaned down to trace a thumb over L's soft lips."Slow. Show me with your lips and tongue how much you adore me"

L pressed a reverent kiss to Light's inner thigh before using his soft hair to tickle across Light's cock. Light chuckled, one hand drifting down to twine his fingers in that lovely hair. 

Light could feel L's smile against his shaft as he gently pressed kiss after kiss to the underside of his cock. It made him shudder with want. 

"Mmm… Kami" L sighed as he nuzzled his cheek against Light's cock. Light let out a soft laugh at his lover's actions but the laugh swiftly became a sigh as L began to lick kittenishly at his leaking slit. 

"Fuck, that's good. Just like that" Light groaned, eyelids fluttering closed as he tipped his head back to enjoy the teasing. "So good, L, such a good boy for me"

Inflamed by the praise, L drew his lips around the sensitive head of Light's cock and began to suck, his tongue twirling into his slit and scooping up drops of precome. Light's fingers tightened in his hair and the hiss he made went straight to L's cock. 

"Take it all in. Suck it slow" Light rasped out, tingles racing up and down his body thanks to that clever tongue. L obeyed at once, his hot, wet mouth sinking over inch after inch until he'd taken Light down to the root. Light groaned deeply, thigh muscles twitching as he lost himself in absolute bliss. 

L began to bob his head slowly, the slick, wet sounds and his muffled moans of enjoyment making Light's balls throb with need. "So good, Baby" Light praised, knowing it would make L's cock twitch, "A little faster now"

L was more than happy to oblige. He relaxed his throat and quickened his pace, adoring the feel of that heavy cock sliding against his tongue and bumping the back of his throat. 

"Dirty little slut. Look at you squirming like a whore as you suck my cock" Light stuttered out, hips bucking into that perfect mouth. "Kira's little whore"

L moaned loudly in agreement and lashed at Light's slit with his tongue, hollowed his cheeks and began to suck hard. 

"Damn it!" Light clenched his teeth as he felt his balls throb. He'd have to end this soon or risk coming. L's mouth was a devastating force he was often powerless against once he'd reached a certain point. 

He forced himself to yank L's head away from his dick. L pouted in displeasure, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement and pride. He knew exactly how talented he was and what he could reduce Light too. 

"You were trying to make me come, weren't you?"

L smirked, totally unrepentant. "Yes, Kami, I love swallowing your come. Should I not have tried to?"

"You know I said slow, Pet" Light's eyes glimmered a molten gold in the low light. "I'm going to have to punish you for your disobedience"

'_Wonderful_!' L thought as he sat back on his heels and, with a lot of effort, rested his hands on his thighs and not his straining cock. 

"Go and get the cockring. I'm going to lick you out and fuck you with it on. You may be allowed to come when I believe you are sincere in your repentance" 

A flush crept up L's neck and he hurried to fetch the ring. He had a love/hate relationship with the thing. Obviously having it on meant he couldn't come and with Light's mouth, hands and cock on him that was sheer torture. However, when he was permitted to come it was always spectacular. He would come that hard everything would white out and he'd pass out in a wrung out mess by the end of it. 

He couldn't wait. 

L remained still as Light attached the ring to his straining flesh and kept his gaze lowered demurely at the ground as Light silently appraised him. He shivered when Light dragged his fingernails over the sensitive skin of his flanks. 

"Bend over the table, L. I want you to hold your ass open as I lick you out like the whore you are"

L let out a faint whimper and scrambled to obey, his body draping elegantly over the table and legs spread eagerly. Light smirked as L grabbed his plump cheeks and pulled them apart to expose himself. Light snorted in amusement as he saw the glimmering tip of L's favourite sapphire butplug. 

"What's this?" Light traced the jewel with a finger, enjoying the small shudders that ran through L's lithe frame. "What a naughty slut you are. Where you fingering yourself in the bathroom, L?"

"Yes" L's voice was muffled by the table. "I wanted to please you, Kami. Are you pleased?"

'_So pleased I'm sorely tempted to just skip to the fucking_' Light thought as he traced L's rim with his finger. 'But I'll be patient and wait. I want to see you squirm first'

"Light!-"

"Kami" Light corrected with a swat to one pale cheek. 

"K-kami!" L gasped, his face flushing red as Light eased the plug out of him and pushed a finger inside him. "Please"

Light ignored the plea and knelt down in front of that glorious ass. He planned on eliciting many pleas from L before he was finished. He trailed his tongue teasingly around the stretched and wet hole and L let out a small whine of pleasure. Light wasted no time in spearing his tongue into a point and pushing it into the tight heat. His senses were flooded with the smell and taste of his lover and Light groaned against L's body. 

"Kami! Feels so good!" L arched his back, ass flush against Light's face as he pleaded for more. He wished he could come. His cock was burning between his legs and he writhed in pleasure and frustration as Light withdrew his tongue and began to lap at him. "L-Kami! Kami, please just fuck me!"

"Patience" Light reminded softly, entranced by the way L's hole twitched and fluttered as he fingered it. L's hands were shaking as he held his cheeks apart and Light smiled at the sight. L was such a good boy for him. Maybe he should reward such dedication. "Tell you what, why don't you go to the toy box and select something you want me to use on you?"

"Yes, Kami!" L took a moment to compose himself as Light pulled away before he went to the bed and pulled out a large, leather box from underneath it. L was swift making his selection. 

The ball gag. 

"Of course. Nice choice" Light tried to ignore his aching erection and walked towards his lover. "Kneel and I'll put it on you. Then I want you to get on your hands and knees on the bed. Grip the bars of the headboard and spread your legs for me"

L smoothly dropped to his knees and Light pushed the rubber ball into his mouth. He tied the straps around L's head then nodded to the bed. With perfect obedience, L rose and positioned himself on the bed. He gripped the bars of the headboard and spread his legs lewdly, his hole twitching with anticipation. 

L couldn't stop shaking as he felt the mattress dip. He was fast becoming delirious with lust after all the teasing and he felt terribly empty. He needed Light inside him. It had surpassed just wanting now. 

L tried to beg but the only sound that issued from him was a muffled moan. 

"I know, Darling" Light cooed as he settled behind L and slicked up his cock. "I can see how needy you are"

"Mmmph!"

Light chuckled and pressed a kiss to the small of L's back. "I'm nearly at my limit too. I can't wait to be inside you. You feel incredible, L. You squeeze me so well and you are always so hot and tight. I'm addicted to this ass…"

L whimpered as Light began to run his hands over his ass. The mattress dipped and then he could feel the heat of Light's body behind him. He hung his head and bit down on the rubber in his mouth as he felt Light part his cheeks and rub the slick tip of his cock against his hole. 

"Gonna fuck you know" Light groaned as he took himself in hand and pressed against his lover. L let out a breathy sigh that transformed into a needy whine when Light began to push into him. Tight rings of muscle yielded and they both groaned at the overwhelming feeling of closeness and the pleasure of it. 

Light let out a chocked groan as he slid inside, L's body welcoming him as perfectly as always. "So good, Baby" Light whispered, eyes closing as he felt shocks of pleasure sweep up from his cock, up his body and to his brain. 

L tensed as he felt Light bottom out and groaned around the gag. On his hands and knees it felt incredibly dirty and lurid and he loved it. He pushed his ass back and shuddered as Light withdrew almost to the tip. 

Light slammed back inside and L howled, the slight pain a perfect accompiant to the heady pleasure. Light snapped his hips back and forth, breath growling in his throat as he lost himself I'm a rut. The teasing had been sublime but he was past his limit now. He needed to come inside that tight ass and seal him up with the plug to keep him loose and ready for later. The thought of locking his come inside L's body spurred him on and he quickened his pace. 

"Such a fucking slut" Light growled as he pulled L's hips back to meet his thrusts. "Whining like a whore behind that gag. You love this, L, you love my dick, don't you!"

L managed to nod his head, his desperation rising as his cock throbbed between his legs. He was just seconds from coming and he sorely wanted to take himself in hand. He couldn't ask however, and the frustration was driving his mad. 

"L! L!" Light leaned over him and worked into him furiously, "Fucking come for me, Slut. I'm so close. Take off the cockring and jerk your cock!"

L clutched at the bar with one hand while his other flew between his legs to remove the ring. It took just two pumps and he was crying out, body bucking and clamping down around Light as he spurted all over the bed. Light hissed at the sensation of L clamping down on him and it was enough to send him flying over the edge. He buried himself once more in L and threw his head back, a hoarse scream escaping him as his body was engulfed in pure pleasure. It felt endless and he slumped over L, feeling weak and rung out as he continued to spurt out his come. 

"Fuck" Light whimpered, his sweaty brow sticking to L's back. He was still coming and he felt utterly wrecked by the time his balls finally emptied. He collapsed on L and took a quick breather, nuzzling into the damp skin of L's back. 

Eventually he heaved himself off and reached for the plug. He pulled himself out of L's red and puffy hole and quickly admired it before pushing the plug inside. L shuddered and let out a whine at the sensation. He felt hollowed out, empty and completely satisfied but at the same time he wanted more. Light plugging him back up was a sure sign he would be getting more. 

"Such a good boy" Light cooed as he removed the gag. They curled together on the bed, neither concerned about their sweat and come-stained state. "Such a good boy for Kira"

L smiled sleepily and pressed a kiss to Light's jaw. "Always gonna be good for you, Kami. I love you"

Light smiled softly and stroked L's hair back from his face. "Light. Just Light to you, Baby. I love you so much. You are as much of a god as I am. I worship you"

L felt tears well in his eyes at that declaration. "And I worship you, Light. Not just as my god but as my soulmate. Light… we are going to rule the world together one day and… I know it might sound silly but I've been thinking…"

Light raised an eyebrow as L suddenly rolled out of his arms and reached into the nightstand drawer. Light felt his breath catch as L bit his lip and showed Light the box. 

"Light… I… would you… " L hung his head and Light gently plucked the box from his fingers. He opened it and stared at the stunning platinum band. "Would you marry me?"

Light swallowed back tears as he nodded and slipped the ring onto his finger. A spark shot through him and he suddenly pounced on L, knocking him flat onto his back. 

"You sneaky thing. This fits perfectly. You've measured my finger while I was sleeping, haven't you?" Light whispered between kisses. 

"Yes I did… I… I was scared you'd say no or be offended because I was the one to ask you"

Light placed a finger on L's lips. "I'm honored you asked me. I should admit I was planning to go down on one knee and propose to you over Christmas but it seems the great L was one step ahead of me once again"

L giggled at kissed Light's finger, relief and excitment flooding through him. He gasped as Light suddenly eased the plug out of his body. 

"And now I think we should celebrate our engagement…"

And then there was nothing but Light. Their bodies joined and when Light kissed him L's heart melted. 

Kira and L. Light and L. 

Everything was perfect and as they made love again, slowly and sweetly, they stared into one another's eyes. In this moment they weren't a god and his subject. They were two young men blissfully in love and facing a bright and wonderful future. 

_'The world is ours_' Light thought. And then L kissed him and he couldn't think of anything at all. He could only feel and willingly drowned in the love flowing between them... 


End file.
